Hart of Gold: The Tale of Amber Lynn
by FicMaster1o6
Summary: JFK - Gen. 2 Novelization. Three years after Team Rocket disbanded, a splinter faction operates in Johto. Amber Lynn must not only overcome them, but her rival Aaron in order to save the bond between Poke'mon and Trainer, as well as become a League Champion.
1. Cinder the Cyndaquil

JapanimationFanficKing presents

 **Hart of Gold: The Tale of Amber Lynn**

my take on Poke'mon G/S/C/HG/SS

BTW: I don't own Poke'mon

-X-

Covers were angrily kicked off as a form struggled awake, trying to get up, wake up, and not fall on her face while doing so all at the same time.

"Yaaaaawn..."

Blearily, she glanced around her room, cursing the sun for shining right in her eyes and waking her up. While usually clean, last night had not been without incident. She had been struggling to find and remember everything she would need for her journey. Sadly, she needed a lot more than she had.

Then she realized something.

It was a little too bright for 6:30 A.M...

"Huh? Why's it so bright?"

Then she looked over at her Hoothoot-shaped alarm. Said alarm was flashing **12:00 A.M**.

A dawning horror appeared on her face as she put two and two together and rounded the answer up to four.

"Moooooom!"

-X-

She rushed down the stairs two at a time, straightening her hat as she did so, making sure the bow was just right.

Once she was on the first floor, she noticed her mom sitting on the couch, watching her with an amused expression.

"Good morning, sleepy head," Amber's mom, Kayla, said. "Ethan stopped by earlier. He was playing hide-and-seek with Marill and wanted you to play too."

"I saw his e-mail," Amber replied, making some cereal and putting fruit in it. "Power must have went out 'cuz of the storm last night. My alarm didn't wake me up..."

Her mother hummed in agreement. It was odd for a tropical storm to occur so late in the year, but it had happened. "Don't forget to stop by Prof. Elm's today. He still needs your help."

Amber didn't reply, still upset with the Professor. Not only had he broke up with her mom, but he had also delayed Amber's journey for the past three years.

But despite that, she would still be civil with him, if only because he would be taking care of her Poke'mon if they weren't in her Poke'party. She didn't like it, but it was mandatory.

Kayla continued on, despite Amber's silence. "Do you have everything you need? Money, Trainer Card, all that?"

"Yup," Amber replied, showing that her Trainer Card was in her wallet, which she proceeded to place in an inside pocket of her over-alls.

Grabbing her bowl and washing it in the sink, Amber turned around, to find her mom now in the living room, grabbing something off the floor.

Amber made her way there, and when she was about to go in the room, her mother spun around, tears flying as she presented her daughter a Trainer Duffel, complete with her signature stitched on the side. The "A" was a star, while "mber" was in cursive. After the "r", there was another rise, before the line trailed off to the edge of the bag. "Amber" was underlined, while that line connected to the top loop of a cursive "L" which fit into the rise after "Amber", "Lynn" written in cursive as well.

"Oh, Mom," Amber sobbed, hugging her mom.

"Just promise me, Amber Lynn Hart that, no matter what, you stay true to yourself, and protect Poke'mon as fiercely as they protect us." Of course, Kayla was as choked up as her daughter.

"I promise," Amber said finally after a minute of tearful hugging. "I promise," she repeated as they pulled away. This was a heavy promise. Kayla had been stationed at the Mt. Silver Preserve as a Ranger. When Red stormed into it, Kayla had been knocked unconscious when the Ranger Station blew up. If it wasn't for her Rhydon taking the brunt of the explosion, sacrificing himself, Kayla would have died.

Kayla nodded, before turning around again and handing her daughter a diary. Seeing her daughter's look, she gave a choked laugh. "I know you don't like them, but this is for me... Whenever you're about to do something you feel is important, that you can't mess up... just stop for a second and gather you thoughts. Write them down, and give it to me when you come home."

Amber nodded, before taking it and placing it in the duffel in the only pocket with a lock on it. It was for the most important items. She put the key for it on her necklace, a simple gold chain with a heart pendant, inside of which was a picture of her mother and late father on the day of her birth.

"Okay," her mother said, "go and see Prof. Elm."

Amber knew that if she stayed too long she would procrastinate and be late, so decided to heed her mother's advice and go. Though she had about half an hour to spare, she figured she could play with Ethan until then.

Stepping outside into the crisp fall air, Amber took in the sight of New Bark Town. She lived in the closest house to the cove on the eastern side. The town was relatively small, only about a dozen houses, with Prof. Elm's house atop a small hill. Wind turbines were in each yard, used to power every house. Trees and bushes lined dirt roads, while fences were made from the leftover wood used to build the houses.

As soon as she stopped reminiscing, she saw Ethan's Marill heading towards her, looking like she had been swimming in the cove.

"There you are, Marill! Oh! Hey, Amber!"

Turning around, she saw Ethan heading towards her, having apparently been looking for his water-type in the forest.

Amber waved at her childhood friend. "How are you, Ethan? Still playing hide-and-seek?" She hoped he was. She didn't want to miss out on one last game because she had slept in. Granted, it wasn't her fault, but it would still hurt.

"Sure am! I'll be it since Marill found you, so it doesn't count." Amber giggled and nodded, before running off. She knew the best spot.

As Ethan began counting, Amber sprinted up the steps to Prof. Elm's lab, before going around back. After having played the game with him for almost ten years, she noticed he never checked the hill first, going there if he didn't find them somewhere else. As their games had a safe-zone (the house of whoever is it), she merely had to wait for him to pass and make a dash for it. The momentum from running down the hill made sure Ethan was left in the dust, despite he being a better sprinter.

But when she found her spot occupied by a redhead in red-trimmed black clothing, she was cautious. Only one type of person wore all black – a bad one.

"So this is the famous Prof. Elm's Poke'mon lab? What a joke... What do they even want with them?"

He turned around, and saw Amber watching him.

"...what did you see?"

"N-nothing..." Amber said fearfully. There was a look in his onyx eyes which paralyzed her as he stomped over to her. Though he was at most only a year or two older, she barely reached to his hawkish nose, even with her hat.

"Get away," he growled, pushing her. Unfortunately for Amber, she tripped, and rolled down the hill. By time she reoriented herself, he was gone.

"Ha-ha, I finally found you Amber!" Ethan called out, elated. Ever since she had found out his habit, she had never been caught. "Huh? Are you alright?"

Taking his proffered hand to get up, Amber told him. "There was someone up there looking into the lab. When he saw me, he pushed me down the hill."

Ethan glanced up at the lab, before shrugging. "Well he's not there now, so you must have scared him off."

Amber nodded, though there was a seed of doubt. Nevertheless, she agreed to be it during their next game, though she easily won. Ethan always hid in his back yard. Of course, Marill always won first place.

-X-

"Well, it's almost 9 now," Amber replied after another game. Luckily, they were at Ethan's, which was a fence-hop away from the lab.

"Alright, Amber," Ethan said, panting lightly. Though he was faster, Amber had scores more stamina. "Marill and I'll be cheering for you." Ethan had gone on his journey years ago. He even made Champion. But he decided to scale Mt. Silver as a favor to the Poke'monRangers soon after, and came down a shell of his former self. He even renounced his title. It took Amber well over a year to break him out of his funk.

Amber smiled, before shouldering her duffel and walking up the stairs.

When she walked in, she immediately spotted Gregory, Prof. Elm's assistant, searching through a bookshelf.

"Hi, Gregory," Amber called out. The bespectacled man turned, book in hand, as he greeted her.

"Amber, so good to see you. What's going on?"

Amber smiled at his cheerfulness. "Prof. Elm asked for a favor, but I figured I'd stop and say hi." Though she decided to be civil with the professor, she wouldn't ignore one of her good friends.

Gregory smiled and said, "While I appreciate it, Amber, this isn't something you want to be late for. The Professor's in his office."

Amber gave a small smile as she turned away. With nothing else coming to mind as ways to procrastinate, she made her way to the back, where Prof. Elm's office was.

Knocking, and receiving permission to enter, Amber did so. The office was as you'd expect. A desk faced the door, littered with paper while a laptop was in the midst of it. Behind the desk, the wall was floor-to-ceiling windows, while another wall was just books, handwritten and otherwise. The last wall housed a Poke'mon Heal Bed, Poke'mon Storage System Computer, and a tower which housed three Poke'Balls. The Johto Starters.

And seated behind the desk was Prof. Elm, himself, whose blonde hair was receding at the temples and whose glasses were too dirty to still work.

"Ah, Amber, I'm glad you came." He said without looking up. "I have a favor to ask of you."

Amber said nothing. They both knew why she was here, it was up to him to add new information to the conversation.

"Do you know anything about what I do, Amber? Specifically, I mean..."

"No..." Amber said, unsure. She knew he was a Poke'mon Professor, but she wasn't sure what branch. The only one she really knew was Prof. Oak, who focused on categorization.

"I study the many factors that assist in evolution. Some react to powerful stones, some evolve only after being given to another Trainer, while most simply do so after facing a certain amount of battle-related stress... And yet there are those who say that a Poke'mon's relationship with its trainer is a contributing factor. While there are a few Poke'mon who evolve this way, they insist it is true for all of them.

"Amber Lynn Hart, I have a proposition for you..." Here, Prof. Elm looked at Amber for the first time since he started talking. For the first time since he left her mom. "I am going to give you a Poke'mon, as well as make Gregory your sponsor. In return, you must not place this Poke'mon in a Poke'Ball except to heal it or if you go somewhere that doesn't allow such things. Do you understand?"

Amber nodded mutely, barely registering what she was hearing. She had assumed, of course, that the favor was to go on a Poke'mon journey, but had assumed he would cancel again, this time at the last minute. Also, the thought of the Professor being her sponsor had dampened those feelings somewhat. But to hear that Gregory, instead, would be her sponsor, was a dream come true!

He absently waved her over to the Starters. "Let me know which one you pick..."

As opposed to just a few seconds ago, Amber sprinted to the tower-shaped machine, eager to familiarize herself.

"Hmm... An e-mail?"

As Amber turned on the Poke'dex next to the machine to scan them, Elm spoke again.

"Amber, I have an acquaintance who goes by the name Mr. Poke'mon... He's a show-off who raves about everything he finds, like the 100 Poke'Dollars he found stuck in some tree sap. Despite that, he says this time is the truth. It's probably a Poke'mon Egg, so I don't feel like going over there. Once you choose your Poke'mon, head over there and retrieve it..."

Amber nodded reluctantly. If that was the price of her Poke'mon Journey, it was a small one. She turned, and scanned the first Poke'Ball.

The first one held what appeared to be a tiny green pony with stubby legs, flower buds around its neck, and a leaf on its head

" _Chikorita, the Leaf Poke'mon... A sweet aroma gently wafts from the leaf on its head. It is docile and loves to sunbathe."_

The second had a small blue bipedal crocodile with red fins on its back and a yellow underbelly.

" _Totodile, the Big Jaw Poke'mon... It's powerful, well-developed jaws are capable of causing serious injury. Even its Trainer must be careful."_

The third held a blue and white echinda-like creature with a collar made of fire.

" _Cyndaquil, the Fire Mouse Poke'mon... It protects itself using the flames on its back. The fire burns hottest when it is angry, but sputters out when it is tired."_

So... She had one which was inherently lazy, one with a penchant for attacking its own Trainer, and one who she could tell, at a glance, how it felt.

She grasped the Poke'Ball which, helpfully, had a flame sticker on it, letting her know she chose the fire-type Starter.

"I've chosen Cyndaquil, Professor," Amber said before releasing it as instructed. He spared a glance at her and the Poke'mon before returning to...whatever it was he was doing.

"Very well. Mr. Poke'mon is past Cherrygrove City, the next one over. I expect you back by tomorrow at the latest."

Amber simply walked out, tired of his dismissive attitude. And as soon as she did, she was face-to-face with Gregory. They were both frozen for a second, before Amber hugged him tightly, sobbing into his chest, muttering thank-yous.

"Amber, shh... It's okay. Just...here." He handed her half a dozen small spray bottles filled with a watery purple liquid. "Potions... Just in case you need them on your way to Cherrygrove. It's two hours away and the route is covered in St. Augustine grass..." St. Augustine grass was where Poke'mon hid when not in forests or caves. Their droppings caused the grass to grow around three feet tall.

"Don't hesitate to use them, Amber. If you feel like Cyndaquil is hurt, use one. Most people think you have to use the whole bottle to get the effect, but it's really a judgment call. If he's hurt a lot, use a lot. If he just got scratched, spray it just once or twice. By the way, did you name him?"

Amber shook her head, and looked down at the small fire-type, who stared resolutely back from his position at her side. He didn't even reach her knees.

"Cinder," she said after a moment. She looked back up at Gregory. "His name is Cinder."

Gregory smiled. "Cinder the Cyndaquil it is... Farewell, Amber. Keep in touch. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to call me."

"I will Gregory," she called out as she opened the door. "And thank you again!"

Amber made her way to the bottom of the hill, where Ethan and his Marill were waiting. A flash of pain crossed Ethan's face, before he hid it expertly behind a radiant smile. Now Amber felt bad. She had completely forgotten that Ethan had started his journey with a Cyndaquil as well, a female he named Typhie.

"Hey," Amber said, her mood dampened.

"Cute Cyndaquil!" He called out instead, "Seems he's already growing attached to you."

Amber glanced over at Cinder, who looked no different from when she released him. Honestly, he seemed bored with the whole ordeal. However, Ethan had went on his journey, beat the Elite 4, and climbed to the top of Mt. Silver with his then-Typhlosion, so she wasn't going to argue. If Ethan said Cinder was growing attached to her, then he was.

"Talk to him sometimes, too... We may not understand Poke'speech, but they can understand us just fine, right Marill?"

"Marill-mar!"

"Alright, Ethan," Amber said, giving a soft smile. Before he had come home, Ethan had released all of his Poke'mon besides his then-Azumarill, the weakest one. Rumor has it that they still were spotted close to New Bark Town, mostly on Route 45.

"And show your mom, too. Let her know who'll be protecting her daughter."

Amber nodded to that advice as well, before Ethan bid farewell, Marill following as well after a brief conversation with Cinder.

Heeding Ethan's advice, Amber made her way home before setting off. Walking in, she saw her mom sitting at the kitchen table, shouting at a wireless radio, broadcasting the Indigo League. The current Champion, Orange, was once again trouncing his opponent.

" _ **Will-o-Wisp** , followed by **Shadow Ball**!_ " Ah, Haunter... And that combination was a sight to behold, the way the latter attack whipped the normally slow flames into a frenzy reminiscent of a blue comet.

"Mom, I'm back," she said, prompting her mother to turn around, before she jumped from her chair and headed straight for Cinder.

"Aww... What a handsome young man! Yes you are, yes you are..."

Amber stared incredulously at the display of affection, as her mom basically baby-talked her Starter while Cinder soaked it up like a Sunflora does sunlight. It was a solid five minutes before her mom was paying enough attention to her to carry on a conversation.

"Prof. Elm wants me to head to Cherrygrove City and meet someone named Mr. Poke'mon. He has something for Prof. Elm that I have to get and bring back before I can actually start on my Poke'mon Journey..."

"That seems difficult, Amber... Are you sure you're up for it?"

"Of course!" Amber said heatedly. "I have a whole day to make a six hour trip, and Cinder here seems pretty powerful for a Starter."

Kayla laughed at her daughter's outburst. "Oh, honey... I know you're both very strong, and I have no doubt this task is just the first step on an amazing journey. Who knows, maybe one day I'll listen to you defending your Championship title.

" _Ninetales Wins! And the Champion is still Orange of Cinnabar Island!_ "

Though Amber rolled her eyes, she was secretly glad that her mom felt so highly of her.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Kayla handed Amber a brown box which had apparently come through the Fearow Delivery Service. "Your Poke'Gear came in from the repair shop right after you left." Amber tore open the box and pulled out her repaired pink and white cellphone. While she didn't particularly like the color pink, it was either it or blue.

And with that, Amber decided to take her leave. While it was true she had until tomorrow to finish the task, she'd rather not be out at night... At least until Cinder was somewhat stronger. "Alright. Bye, mom. Call me if anything else comes up!"

"I will!" Kayla called back. "Keep in touch!" She got her daughter walking backwards as she waved, before turning around and heading towards Route 29.

"Amber, wait up!"

Amber stopped in her tracks once she heard Gregory call her. He was racing down the hill, an unusual sight for him. He rarely did more than a brisk walk, and that was just from his desk to a bookshelf, and vice-versa.

"Yeah, Gregory? What's up?" Amber inquired. She had to wait a few seconds for him to catch his breath, but he eventually answered her question with one of his own.

"My number... Do you have it?"

Amber gasped in realization. The reason her phone had been in the repair shop, was because when she had taken it out to add Gregory, a loose Totodile had chomped the Sync Antenna off.

"No! Oh, Gregory! How could I forget?"

He gave her a wan smile and shrugged. "No idea... Lets do it now, before another Totodile pops out of nowhere."

Amber giggled. When she entered his name, she put it as Prof. Gregory, causing him to laugh. It was highly uncommon for a Poke'mon Professor to not be someone's sponsor, but neither of them would have it any other way. Gregory Sycamore would always be one of her best friends.

Parting ways, Amber stood at the small gate which seperated New Bark Town from Route 29. She looked down. "Ready, Cinder?" She asked. The fire-type nodded resolutely, and actually took a few steps ahead of her.

Amber laughed. "Alright, Cinder... Just don't leave me behind." Cinder nodded once before matching his pace with Amber's, keeping two feet ahead of her.

-X-

Two hours.

" **Tackle** , Cinder, quick!" Cinder did so, ramming into the Rattata before it could dodge. Said purple rat decided to mirror them, and charged at the fire-type Starter.

Cinder glanced back, watching Amber for hints. She usually waited until the last second for a counterattack, and focused on speed and attack power. " **Growl** , now!" Cinder bared his teeth and growled, causing Rattata to falter. But what surprised both he and his Trainer were the glowing embers which were released as well, scorching the tiny rat and knocking it out.

Cinder panted, and relished it when Amber picked him up, not fearing the smoke which was all that was left of his flame collar. Two hours was a long time to be battling with a single Poke'mon against multiple opponents, and only have six Potions. Those had run out half an hour ago.

"Good job, Cinder... Let's get out of here. I can just run away from any more Poke'mon."

Cinder nuzzled into Amber's chest, falling asleep quickly, trying to recover some of his health naturally. Amber felt bad. They should have started running once the potions were up, but the town seemed deceptively close. Just one more lesson they don't teach you at Trainer's School: when in doubt, run.

Once Amber did make it to Cherrygrove City, she spotted an old man lounging against the gate, his weathered face showing he had always spent a lot of time outside. Next to him was a battle-scarred Scizor, gleaming in the sun and cinching his appearance as a retired Trainer.

"Sir!" Amber called out. The man startled awake, while his Scizor just glanced at her, luckily not raising his pincers in challenge due to Cyndaquil.

"Please," she pleaded. "Take me to the Poke'mon Center..."

"I could," the old man replied, "but Cutter here will get there much faster than us. Cutter, if you please? He needs help..."

Scizor nodded, grasping Cinder in his pincers, as well as the Poke'Ball Amber had for him for just such an occasion, before using a powerful **Tailwind** to rocket towards the Poke'mon Center.

"The nurse knows Cutter," the man said before beginning to walk in the same direction. "Your Poke'mon will be safe until we get there..."

The trip to the Poke'mon Center took ten minutes, for which Amber was glad Scizor had went ahead of them, though slightly disappointed she wasn't next to her Starter. Cinder had been asleep for half an hour before she made it to Cherrygrove, and she didn't want to wait any longer.

"Quil cynda! Cyndaquil-quil!"

"Cinder!" Amber called out once she heard him calling out to her. She rushed over to him, and he seemed good as new.

"He was just tired," the nurse said. "Cutter here brought him just in time. I doubt he even had enough energy for a simple **Tackle**... Once again, Nathan, your speedy Scizor saved a new Trainer."

The old man, Nathan, chuckled at that. "Oh, please, Carol. You said yourself he was just tired."

"Nevertheless," Carol the nurse argued, "the sooner such things are taken care of, the better. If a fire-type has a perpetual flame, it going out could cause serious harm... And you, Cutter." Here, Carol turned to Scizor. "I've never seen you so chummy with a fire-type. Don't tell me you've gone soft."

Scizor grumbled as she playfully poked his metallic shell to check its rigidity, laughing at his response.

Amber smiled at the scene as Cinder jumped beside her, nuzzling her leg. At the same time, a young Trainer came in with his injured Phanpy, taking Carol's attention away from Amber, Nathan, and their Poke'mon.

"What do you say we grab a bite and I'll give you a few pointers to help you out on your Trainer's Journey?"

Amber nodded enthusiastically at Nathan's suggestion. The bowl of cereal she had this morning seemed like forever ago.

As they walked to a small but popular diner, Nathan explained a few things to her.

"Poke'mon Centers like this one heal your Poke'mon in about ten minutes, but more serious wounds can take up to a day. They're the red-roofed two-story buildings usually within sight of the Route with the lowest number. Barring that, they're in the town square."

"Poke'Marts are one-story blue-roofed buildings. They're always right next to the Poke'mon Center, and sell everything from Potions to Poke'Balls."

"This road runs right into Route 30, where Mr. Case and Mr. Poke'mon both make their homes. I recommend talking to them both. Mr. Case is the first house you'll come across, while Mr. Poke'mon is all the way at the other end."

"And as you can see, this bay provides a shortcut to Azalea Town once you acquire a large enough water-type, while the diner is right here."

The diner was known as the Dugtrio Diner, and was on the north end of the beach, built into a cliff.

As they ate, Nathan regaled her with stories of his own time as a Trainer, how it had been his own Dugtrio which had carved out the cliff face for the diner, how it had been Cutter who had cut the trees, Donphan which had flattened the land, and Bellossom who had planted the flowers.

Nathan had built Cherrygrove for Trainers, as originally you had to go all the way to Violet City before getting help. And Amber was grateful to him.

"Oh dear!" Nathan exclaimed suddenly. "I've kept you nearly an hour!"

Amber glanced over at the Voltorb-themed clock of the diner and realized Nathan wasn't joking; it was almost 1:00. "It's alright, really," she said, trying to calm him. "I've had fun." Though she couldn't remember the specifics everything they talked about, she remembered the feelings, and they were happy.

"Nevertheless, let's stop by my house before you continue your journey, and I'll make it up to you. What do you say?"

Amber giggled at his chivalry. "If you insist..." Cinder and Cutter followed them, Cinder playfully nipping at Amber's heels as they followed the road which led to Route 30.

As it turns out, Nathan's house was actually a three-story mansion across the street from the Poke'Mart, though she hadn't noticed it due to the hedge that surrounded it. As they walked the path, Amber saw his Poke'mon. Dugtrio, Donphan, Bellossom, and two others. A Noctowl which watched her from an open window on the top floor, and a Feraligatr which relaxed in a large pond.

They made their way inside, and Amber waited in the drawing room as Nathan went upstairs. Not even five minutes later, he came down with a coupon.

" **One Free Pair of Raichu Running Shoes"**

" **Offer Valid Only for Registered Trainers"**

Amber beamed at the generous offer. Running Shoes were normally around 5000 Poke'Dollars, and that was for the cheap ones. These were for Raichu-brand Running Shoes, the most expensive kind, which were more than ten times that amount.

"Just take them over to the Poke'Mart, and they'll set you up. I already got a pair, you see, and the owner gave me that as payment when he lost a battle."

Amber nodded, and left after saying goodbye, Cinder even carrying on a small conversation with Cutter before they were out the door, heading across the street.

It didn't take Amber very long to get her shoes and buy a few potions, and once she left, she was surprised to see Nathan waiting patiently at the gate to Route 30.

"Amber," he called out once she got close. "I forgot to give this to you." He pulled out his Poke'Gear, and Amber did the same. She was shocked when an App was asking permission to be downloaded. She clicked yes, trusting Nathan, and got Poke'World Map for her trouble. They also exchanged phone numbers in case Amber needed advice while traveling.

And finally, she was on her way.

-X-

She quickly came to realize that running attracted both Poke'mon and Trainers, so she and Cinder were getting more than their fair share of battling experience.

But all too soon, they reached what Amber could only assume was Mr. Case's house. She knocked on the door, and a middle-aged man with a face like a basset hound answered.

"Mr. Poke'mon's house is farther down," he said despondently, beginning to close the door.

"Mr. Case?" Amber asked curiously. Immediately, the door stopped closing, and the man stopped looking like a basset hound, and more like a baby beagle.

"Yesss..."

"Umm..." Amber decided it was best not to lie. "Nathan in Cherrygrove said it would be a good idea to stop here on my Poke'mon Journey..."

And that was apparently the straw that broke the camel's back, as Mr. Case began regaling her with his own journey across the Poke'mon World with his Fearow, named Beaker.

All the while, he was handing her spare cases. A TM/HM Case, Coin Case, Apricorn Case, Poke'Block Case, Ticket/Card Case, Cologne Case, Fasion Case, Seal Case, Poffin Case, Prop Case, Medal Case, and Lens Case were all given to Amber, who was lucky they collapsed, using psychic-type energy to expand the inside. She doubted she'd use half of these, but it was better to have it and not need it...

When Amber left Mr. Case's house, she checked her Poke'Gear and realized it was about 2:30, so headed further down Route 30, she and Cinder battling Spearow and Rattata all along the way. While these Poke'mon were slightly stronger than those on Route 29, Cinder was much stronger, and they made it the rest of the way without incident.

Mr. Poke'mon's house was right up against a cliff, and the St. Augustine grass was cut far back from the house.

When she knocked, she heard a loud commotion before the door was swung open, revealing an old man with stark white hair wearing a tan duster and matching fedora.

"You must be Amber," he said without preamble, leading her into a sitting room with one other occupant: Prof. Oak. "Everyone calls me Mr. Poke'mon, so feel free to."

"...alright," Amber said.

"Prof. Elm told me you were coming," Mr. Poke'mon continued.

Then he walked over to a glass case and pulled out a crème colored egg with blue and red triangles on it, handing it over to Amber. "Here it is," he said, "the object I contacted Prof. Elm about. I got it from a friend in Ecruteak who travels a lot. I've never seen one like it in Johto, so I figured who better than Professors Elm and Oak to study it?"

"And with that..." Prof. Oak said, joining the conversation at last. Amber was starry-eyed as she gazed at the man who was so similar to, yet so different from, Prof. Elm. "I'm Prof. Oak, a Poke'mon Categorizer. And you must be Amber... I must say, when my friend Mr. Poke'mon told me a Trainer of your lineage was coming, I simply had to wait."

Amber was rendered mute as she processed Prof. Oak's words. He had waited for her? She almost felt bad for talking to Nathan and Mr. Case for so long, but wouldn't trade it for anything. Nathan imparted important advice she would use during her entire time as a Trainer, and she had made Mr. Case's day simply by stopping by and talking to him.

"And who is this young fellow?" Amber realized Prof. Oak was now kneeling next to Cinder.

"Cinde-err... A C-Cyndaquil, sir," Amber replied dutifully. She doubted he'd much use of her Poke'mon's nickname.

"Mmm, yes... Prof. Elm has been mirroring my research for some time now... I take it this is the fire-type Starter?" At Amber's nod, he continued. "He seems remarkably happy to be near you, even if you've only been traveling for a few hours… Hmm, tell me Amber... How would you like to assist my research as well?"

"Sir?" Amber gasped, disbelieving. In response, Prof. Oak handed her a red device about the size of her hand. She knew what this was.

"My device, the Poke'Dex, is meant to record and categorize all the data we have on Poke'mon. Seeing them will record their habitat, type, and of course image. Capturing them will provide more in-depth knowledge such as height, weight, type, and any abilities and moves it may have... And after you complete the Johto'Dex, I would like for you to do the same for Kanto, alright?"

Amber nodded, still not trusting her voice. Prof. Oak seemed to realize this.

"I'll be seeing you, Amber, but for now I must head to Goldenrod for my Talk Show. This is my number..."

Amber's Poke'Gear buzzed, and she automatically hit the conformation to exchange phone numbers. Prof. Oak then strode calmly out. Amber turned to say goodbye to Mr. Poke'mon, who apologized.

"Sorry about making you walk back and forth," he said.

"No problem," Amber said genuinely. "Cinder and I are getting tons of experience."

"Cyn-cyn!" Cinder agreed.

And with that they left, but her Poke'Gear began ringing as soon as she walked out the door. It was Gregory.

"Hello?"

" _Oh, Amber! Good! Hurry back quickly... no time to explain_ ** _click_** "

"Gregory!? Hello?" Amber tried calling back, but the phone was acting as if Gregory's was off. Amber was scared for him, so she placed Cinder on her hat and made full use of her Raichu Running Shoes.

-X-

"You received a Poke'mon at Elm's lab? What a waste..."

She was on Route 29 when she heard that voice, so similar to the one just a few hours ago. They recognized each other at the same time.

"Oh, it's you.../You!"

"Such a rare and powerful Poke'mon simply given away to the first person who asks... That Cyndaquil is wasted on a pathetic Trainer like you..."

"Be quiet!" Amber shouted. "Cinder and I will beat the Poke'mon League one of these days!"

"...don't you understand what I'm saying?" He said slowly. At Amber's level glare, he held out a Poke'Ball with a water-drop shaped sticker on it. "Very well... I'll show you the difference in our skills..."

With that, he called forth Totodile, Cinder jumping in front of Amber.

" **Smokescreen**!" Amber yelled. Cinder stopped the fire erupting on his back, and thick black smoke poured from his mouth instead. Once it covered a sufficent area, Cinder allowed his flames to flare up again.

" **Scratch** ," the redhead called out, and Totodile used Cinder's flames to pinpoint where he was at despite the smoke, raking his claws across Cinder's side, just deep enough to draw blood. In response, Cinder used **Tackle** without a command, sending Tototdile skidding back to his owner.

" **Leer** at it," he ordered calmly, but the smoke proved effective by not making Cinder nervous about Totodile. "Get closer and try again," he said, irritation leaking into his voice.

" **Tackle**!" Amber ordered once more, and Cinder sent Totodile flying back again, this time unconscious.

"Hmph... I assume you're happy about winning," he said after an errant breeze blew the smoke away, revealing him recalling Totodile.

"Who are you?" Amber asked instead of responding. The redhead merely laughed at her.

"Ha! Me? I'm going to be the world's greatest Poke'mon Trainer! I'll decimate the Elite 4, climb Mt. Silver, then defeat the Mt. Silver Sage! My name is one that will be spoken with reverence for generations! I... am Aaron Naiden."

- **END** -

 **As stated in the beginning, this will be an adaptation of Generation 2, aka the Johto Journey. As you can see, this takes place a few years after Generation 1, the Kanto Crusade(LOL).Orange is another of my O.C.s, just like Amber. I have one for each generation, I just need the games for them. Currently I own HeartGold, Black, Black 2, X, Y, and Emerald, though I only have a 3DS.**

 **Therefore, I can introduce you to Amber, Aaron, Carbon, Cinder, Delta, and Epsilon, while you have to wait for Topaz, Zircon, Iridium, Tungsten, Orange and Violet. However, two other O.C.s, Desher(the first Poke'Master) and Ryan(ME! A Coordinator), will be updated sporadically.**

 **Well, that's it for this AN. Let me know what you think, and if you'd like to see this kind of thing for the other games(same but different and all that). Then again, you'll be confused when I write about Poke'World War 2, where they all appear.**

 **Ja Ne!**


	2. Skyla, Phyll, and Rocky join the Team

JapanimationFanficKing presents Chapter 2 of:

 **Hart of Gold: The Tale of Amber Lynn**

My take on Poke'mon G/S/C/HG/SS

Which I don't own

-X-

It took a lot less time to get home than it did to get to Cherrygrove. She attributed it to Cinder's increased strength, her new Raichu Running Shoes from Nathan, and ledges. The waist-high constructs were how Routes navigated uneven terrain for the most part. The were easy enough to hop down, but too much work to get up when there were usually earthen stairs nearby.

Why they didn't make all the ledges stairs, she had no idea.

Cinder seemed more nervous the closer they got to New Bark Town, and by time they reached the town gate, it was 9PM and Cinder was atop her hat, having flattened it with worry so it more closely resembled a beret.

When she came up to Prof. Elm's lab, she saw the police ATV, lights flashing and a loyal Arcanine standing proudly beside it.

Cinder had originally made to defend Amber, but a low powered _Growl_ sent the young Fire-type hiding in her hat again.

Cinder was proud. He knew he was a powerful Cyndaquil for his age. But he also knew there were more powerful Cyndaquil, and definitely more powerful _Poke'mon_!

"Shh…" Amber soothed, reaching a hand up to scratch the sweet spot under his snout Ethan had pointed out on one of his vid-calls with Typhie.

Amber walked past the watchful Arcanine with nary a hint of fear to be seen, pushing the lab door open.

She spotted Prof. Elm, Gregory, the officer – a male? - Ethan, and her mom all in the Professor's office, where one of the panes of the large window had been smashed in.

"ANOTHER SUSPECT!"

Amber jumped in fright at the sudden declaration, and Cinder flared brightly atop her head.

She'd miss this when he evolved.

The officer pointed a beefy finger in her face, his toothbrush-like mustache quivering on his upper lip. He was a great walrus of a man, and his uniform seemed strained over his large stomach. Even from just yelling, he seemed out of breath.

His nametag told her why.

Officer D. O. Nutt stared at her with beady eyes. "We are investigating the case of a missing Starter Poke'mon, young miss… Rule One of Detective Work: The Culprit will _always_ come back to the scene of the crime." He poked her roughly in the sensitive bit where her collar bones connected. "And you, little lady, have a Cyndaquil..."

Gregory sighed audibly, causing Officer Donut to cut his steely gaze to Amber's sponsor. "I told you six times already… A _Totodile_ was stolen. The Water-type. _Cinder_ , here, is a _Fire-type_..."

"And _I_ told you," Ethan growled out, tired of being dismissed, "that it was a _guy_ with _red hair_!"

"I saw him earlier," Amber admitted, "before I left on my journey. He pushed me, and disappeared before I could see where he went." She glanced around sheepishly. "But I figured he wouldn't come back since I scared him off… Then I saw him again about twenty minutes ago… He had a Totodile and I battled him. I didn't know he _stole_ him though!" She was quick to add.

Officer Donut seemed to have mellowed out since she had practically done his job for him. "And did you happen to catch his name?"

"He said it was Aaron. Aaron Naden."

Officer Donut gave a booming laugh that made his stomach quake like Groudon and Regigigas decided to fight it out on his belly-button.

Amber vowed to _never_ make Officer Donut laugh again.

"You, girlie, are a shoo-in for my super-secret Junior Detective Program!"

Amber paled visibly.

"Ah… But maybe another time, eh? For now, I have to search for this Aaron Naden…" He leaned closer to Amber, so his pudgy old man cheek was pressed against her thin teenager cheek. " _When I find him,_ _I'll even let you be the good cop..._ "

"S-Sure," Amber squeaked. Anything to get this man away from her!

Donut laughed jovially, whistling a tune off-key as he swung a flashlight he pulled from nowhere.

"Are you alright, baby girl?" Her mother asked, and Amber just nodded. It was traumatic having that man touch her, and his mood swings gave her whiplash.

"I'm just glad he had two brain cells to rub together and realize you were innocent," Ethan joked, getting a chuckle out of all but Prof. Elm. He was apparently acting as if they didn't exist, typing away like he probably had been before the officer showed up.

Hmmm…

Everyone else chose to leave almost unanimously, though Ethan was the only one who actually left the lab. It was past Marill's bedtime.

Amber, Kayla, and Gregory simply retired to the latter's desk as they tried to focus on something besides the break-in.

"What was Mr. Poke'mon's discovery?" Gregory asked after a few awkward seconds of silence, glad Elm told him about Amber's quest. Amber, grateful for the conversation change, handed over the egg with colorful shapes.

"Prof. Oak was there," the brunette replied, keeping most of her excitement inside, where it threatened to tear her apart with how bad she was shaking.

Gregory, however, was preoccupied with the egg. It was clear he had never seen anything like it, but still wanted to do a thorough investigation

"He did warn me about the eggs..." Amber heard him mutter.

"He gave me a Poke'Dex," Amber finished bluntly, while her mother watched in amusement.

"That's fasci-WHAAAAAAT!?"

It was only the fact that he had been rolling it around on the desk that it did not break, because Gregory would surely have dropped the egg.

"May I see it?" He asked, which Amber had no problem with, holding out the red device. He grasped it with more care than he had shown the egg. "Ohh… It _is_ the Mk. 2." He cut a glance at her, and she felt like she was being judged. "Do you know what this means, Amber? Do you know what it means when Oak _personally_ hands you the latest edition Poke'Dex?"

Amber shook her head. She didn't want to give a wrong answer.

"He judged your potential to be on par with Ash Ketchum and Orange Vatra,"her sponsor explained.

Amber took back the Poke'Dex, only now realizing the legacy it held, as well as the responsibility the old Professor had placed on her just by handing it to her.

And he had done it so _casually!_

He gave her a pat on the shoulder and said, "It's late… I'm going to go back to bed. I'll talk to you sometime, alright?"

Amber nodded and the man smiled. He said goodbye to Kayla, before leaving mother and daughter alone in the nearly empty lab.

Cinder shifted on Amber's hat, getting more comfortable.

"So… You're leaving again?"

Amber nodded, head downcast. She had been so wrapped up in becoming a Trainer, that she had forgotten she'd have to leave her mother to do so. It would be months before they talked face-to-face again.

A hand on her shoulder caused Amber to look up, to see Kayla with another teary smile.

"This is your dream," Kayla said. "It has been for years. Don't be upset because you're leaving me. Be happy that you can finally become Champion."

Amber nodded, and her mom handed her a black plastic card, about the size of info cards younger kids use to familiarize themselves with various Poke'mon.

"A credit card?" Amber asked.

"Debit," her mother clarified. "I knew you were coming back so I did it while you were gone. It doesn't let you overdraft, and a little bit of your deposits go into a savings account… It's safer than carrying all your money around in your wallet, but still keep a little there just in case."

"Alright, mom," she said; her mom had always been good with money.

Kayla reached up and rubbed Cinder. If possible, the small Fire-type relaxed even more. "Poke'mon are your friends..." she said softly, to both of them. "Work together and you can do anything. Listen to each other. Don't just think the other is just being stubborn. Goodness knows Polly was like that at first..."

Polly had been her mother's Meganium, named as such because her neck was ringed with flower petals even as a Chikorita, and she already knew all the pollen moves. Apparently she hadn't listened to Kayla until Amber's mother saved her from a territiorial Noctowl.

As they parted ways, Amber saw Ethan waiting just inside Route 29. "Hey, Ethan. I thought you went home."

Her long-time friend smiled. "Nah. I wanted to see if you remember how to catch Poke'mon and all that. I know we practiced before, but it helps."

Amber smiled as he followed her into the St. Augustine grass, where they were immediately set upon by a Hoothoot.

"Wait," Ethan said. "Recall Cinder and then send him out. I wanna see how you do it."

Amber nodded, and Cinder was sucked inside his flame-stickered Poke'ball. Amber, meanwhile, took a step forward with her left foot, swung her Poke'ball-laden right arm downward, then pitched it forward, tapping the button as it left her hand.

The result was a picture-perfect underhand throw, the ball sent back to her due to the force of Cinder emerging.

Ethan nodded and proceeded to tackle the small Flying-type with his Marill. Though it only knew _Tackle_ and _Defense Curl_ , it was fast and nimble, and could jump impressively high.

When it was on it's last legs, Ethan called out again. "Here's a Poke'ball. Show me how you'd catch it."

Amber gripped it so her middle finger and thumb were on the black seam. As she threw it, she kept her arm straight and on the outside of the ball. It beamed forward, right above the small Poke'mon, then dipped down at the last second and smacked Hoothoot on the top of its head.

The ball didn't even shake.

"Okay," Ethan said, slightly stunned. "You're better than I was when I started for sure."

"I had a lot of practice," she explained.

Ethan nodded at that, knowing _why_ she had so much practice, but uncomfortable about talking about it. "You're throw is good," he said instead. "Overhand throws tend to hit the ceiling in tight spaces, so you're underhand throw is perfect… And injured Poke'mon try to dodge Poke'balls if they see them coming, so the curveball is a good one. They think it's gonna miss so they ignore it. I'd say paralyze them or put them to sleep just in case. But pay attention to their abilities; Synchronize transfers the status to your Poke'mon as well, and ones like Limber and Insomnia negate them all together."

"Thank you, Ethan," Amber said sincerely.

"No problem," he smiled, also handing her five golfball-sized Poke'balls. "And here's for building your team. You'll be challenging the gyms, right?" At her nod he said, "never have just one Poke'mon if you can help it. I suggest a Bellsprout. Cinder's weak to Water and Ground, both of which are weak to Grass. It's also part-Poison which has good coverage… It won't help much with your first Gym Battle against Falkner though, so maybe a Pidgey?"

He shrugged, as if dismissing his advice, but Amber intended to follow it. There was a reason Ethan became Champion.

"I'll wait until tomorrow," Amber said suddenly. Pidgey were early birds, not late birds. Besides, it'd be midnight by time she made it to Cherrygrove, and she wasn't ready to sleep outside just yet.

"Okay," he said, "see ya!"

And he left down Route 29, away from town, without another word. Normally she'd be worried, but Ethan knew what he was doing. She headed home, prepared to find and train a Pidgey tomorrow, then leave tomorrow evening so she'd be at Cherrygrove around 9PM.

Her mother was fine with Amber's plan, and she fell asleep in her bed for the last time in what was probably going to be a long time.

-X-

Amber woke up around 6AM, and was out the door by 6:30. Cinder trotted alongside her, ready and eager to assist in a capture. For Amber, it was as if she was adding another friend to help her achieve her dream of becoming a Poke'mon Master.

Her first step in the grass was full of anticipation. Before, she was trying to make Cinder stronger and get to Mr. Poke'mon's house, not find a Poke'mon to join her on her journey.

Her second step in the grass startled the small Flying-type she was looking for, and Amber was quick to capitalize.

" **Tackle!** " And Cinder complied, jumping up and ramming into the Pidgey as soon as it began to take flight. It could barely stand afterwords, and Amber knew she had her work cut out for her in training it to be ready for Falkner.

She threw her curveball, and it was another no-shake capture. Cinder brung the Poke'ball over, and Amber decided to get Gregory to heal it instead of using a Potion. There she'd figure out if it was a boy or girl so she could name it appropriately.

-X-

"It's a girl," Gregory said after scanning it with Amber's Poke'Dex. Oak had rushed when he handed it to her, and hadn't explained how to properly record Poke'mon on it.

"Then her name's gonna be Skyla," Amber nodded decisively. It was the Unova region's Flying-type Gym Leader. There were very few female Gym Leaders, something like one out of six or so.

Skyla gave a chirrup of agreement to the name; the Cyndaquil had been quick and powerful, and their scents hadn't mixed like those who were together for a long time. If she was trained by this trainer, she'd be a Pidgeot in no time!

Amber read the Pokedex entry.

" _Pidgey, the Tiny Bird Poke'mon. If disturbed, it will kick up blinding sand, though it can also strike back ferociously. This Pidgey has the Ability Tangled Feet and knows the move(s) Tackle._

As Amber and Cinder looked out at Route 29, it was clear that Amber was pondering something deeply.

"Cinder," she said quietly.

"Quil?" her Starter queried back.

"Today we're gonna focus on training Skyla," she admitted. "Skyla's gonna fight a little bit, you'll finish the fight, then we'll head back and heal before going again. Alright?"

"Quil Cyndaquil," Cinder agreed as they went for the first large patch of St. Augustine, Skyla's Poke'ball gripped tightly.

Their first opponent was another Pidgey, and it was clear Skyla was weak even by Pidgey standards. The first _Tackle_ command was dodged and then countered by their Wild opponent, whose own _Tackle_ sent Skyla sprawling; the term 'down but not out' seemed appropriate.

Skyla's own follow-up _Tackle_ seemed to almost be brushed off, and Amber quickly sent Cinder in to finish the job.

Amber then decided to train Skyla's evasiveness up by dodging Cinder's _Tackles_. There came a time where Skyla was kicking up dust as she dodged, and it took a while for her to realize she was actually using _Sand-Attack_ and not just doing so as a side-effect of dodging so quickly.

When she began whipping up wind with her now-powerful wing beats, Amber was now quick to notice the _Gust_ attack for what it was.

"It's 5 now,"Amber muttered a little while later. "Let's heal up, then go see Mom before we leave."

Her two companions agreed, and they made their way to Gregory to heal their scars of the day's battles.

"Skyla seems much stronger now," Gregory observed as they waited for Amber's two Poke'mon to finish healing.

"Yep," Amber said proudly. After Skyla had learned _Gust_ , Amber had decided to try her against a wild Poke'mon again. A Hoothoot had decided to show up during their late afternoon training, and Amber figured it was as good a test as any. Hoothoot were stronger than Pidgey, but Noctowl and Pidgeotto were about even. Pidgeot, however, were in another league entirely. Her opponent's _Tackle_ had been brushed off, Skyla retaliated with one of her own, dodged the second one, and knocked the Owl Poke'mon with her second _Tackle_.

"Well I can already tell you're going to be an excellent Trainer, Amber," he praised. "You do your mother's legacy proud… You do your Poke'mon proud. And that is what matters."

Amber smiled, eyes misty. "And you, Gregory?" She asked playfully.

"I figured I was a given," he joked.

"You are," she said, grabbing the Poke'balls since they were done, releasing Cinder on instinct. "It was nice talking to you. I'll make sure to call when I can." Gregory nodded, and Amber made her way home. She still had an hour before her self-imposed time limit.

She'd wait until Cinder was a Quilava before staying outside.

Luckily for Amber, her mother already had dinner ready, and there really was no easy way to make spaghetti for one person for one meal. If you were going through all the work to make it, you might as well make a few lunches, too.

Kayla had no problem giving some of her extra to her daughter and Poke'mon. She congratualted Amber on her first capture, and even gave Skyla a breadstick as a treat.

Once again, Amber said goodbye to her mother, though this time it would be a while before she came back.

The trip through Route 29 was a breeze, and Amber switched between Cinder and Skyla to give them both experience for their upcoming battle. She didn't go out of the way to get experience, though. She didn't want to get to Cherrygrove late, and she didn't want to Faint the Bellsprout she was trying to catch.

If a Poke'mon was knocked unconscious, then woke up in a Poke'ball, it could break the Poke'ball, which would shatter and potentially harm the Trainer.

Surprisingly, Amber got to Cherrygrove in just under an hour and a half, and realized she could keep going to Violet City if she so pleased.

So Amber stopped by the Poke'mon Center real quick, left her Cinder and Skyla with the nurse, and made her way to the Poke'Mart nearby. There, she bought a few more Poke'balls, a couple Potions, and even a few Paralyze Heals and Antidotes just in case.

By time she made it back, Cinder and Skyla were ready to go, so Amber set out on her way to Violet City.

-X-

It was the walking that was taking her further from home but closer to her dream, interspaced by the occasional battle with Wild Poke'mon that was interrupted by a Youngster.

"Hey! You look weak. Let's battle!"

The kid, Joey, seemed to be about 10. He sent out a Rattata confidently. Amber sent out Skyla in return. The purple rat sucked in, making a weird _thp-thp-thp_ that was more funny than anything. And Skyla took to the sky immediately, screeching at her opponent as she circled near Amber.

" **Gust** , Skyla!" Amber called out, and the Flying-type beat her small wings powerfully. Strong winds buffeted the small Poke'mon, who was sent skipping across the ground. When the Rattata stood, it was obviously winded.

"Wow!" Joey exclaimed. "Are you okay, Rattata?" When it gave the affirmative, he called out it's next move. " **Tail Whip!** "

Rattata turned around, waving its tail back and forth cutely. Skyla looked back at her trainer, who shrugged. " **Tackle** to finish it off!" Amber yelled, and Skyla darted forward and rammed into Rattata, who bounced once before falling unconscious.

Joey blew a raspberry. "That sucks," he muttered, recalling his Poke'mon. Then he looked up at Amber, his cheeks red. "Hey, um… Can I have your number." When Amber blanched, he hastily added, "for battles! Promise! When I get stronger, I'll call you and we battle again. That's how we get stronger."

"Okay..." Amber finally said. "But _only_ for battling, got it?" Joey was quick to nod his assent. He also tried to hand her his lunch money, but Amber was quick to deny him. "I got money," she told him. "You keep it."

When Amber turned, she noticed another young kid on the ledge, sitting with his feet hanging over.

"I saw you battle Joey," the kid said when she walked past. "Name's Mikey. I beat him, too, so let's see who's stronger." Amber shrugged her agreeance, and Mikey sent out a Pidgey to counter Cinder.

"Hey, why didn't you use your Pidgey?" Mikey questioned.

"I just did," Amber said. "I try to switch back and forth."

"...alright... **Tackle!** " The Pidgey was quick to carry out Mikey's order, and Amber was almost caught flat-footed.

"You too, Cinder!" Amber ordered, and her loyal Cyndaquil charged the Flying-type, where they proceeded to headbutt each other. Cinder landed firmly, but the Pidgey was definitely unconscious.

"Snap," Mikey said in a deadpan. He was quick to return the Pidgey and send out a Rattata.

" **Ember!** " Amber called, and small glowing bits of fire damaged the tiny rat so much it fell unconscious.

"Wow, Cinder!" Amber called out. Her Starter just took out two Poke'mon with one hit each.

"Quil!" Cinder called happily.

When Mikey tried to give her his lunch money like Joey, she denied again. Luckily, Mikey didn't ask for her number, and she went the small rest of the way.

She figured she'd catch the Bellsprout before she turned in for the night.

It took her longer than she would have liked to find a Bellsprout. The first one actually fainted from a single tackle. The second one almost did. It also took all three shakes before it was caught. Amber scanned the Poke'ball.

" _Bellsprout, the Flower Poke'mon. Even though Bellsprout is extremely skinny, it is blindingly fast when catching prey and dodging any attack._ _This Bellsprout is male._ _It has the Ability Chlorophyll and_ _knows the move(s) Vine Whip._ "

"And your name will by Phyll," Amber said decisively, on account of his Ability.

As she entered the gatehouse to get into Violet City, a familiar voice called out.

"I thought I saw you, Amber!"

Amber turned around in surprise. Sure enough, Ethan was pushing the door open, Marill right beside him. "How'd you get past me?"

Amber shrugged. She had no idea. She'd been spending time looking for Bellsprout, and she didn't even know Ethan was heading this way. What had held him up?

"No idea," she said truthfully.

"That's pretty good," Ethan praised. "This is for beating me here." He handed her a blue palm-sized rectangle with a touchscreen dominating most of it, and a roller on the side. "A Vs. Recorder," Ethan explained. "It record your win-loss record. Maybe you'll beat mine one day."

He laughed as he left, leaving Amber confused about his change in personality. He didn't even stay long enough for her to show him Skyla and Phyll.

She'd ask him about it the next time she saw him, but right now she needed to find a motel to sleep.

-X-

The next day, Amber set out to train Phyll. She knew he'd be next to useless against Falkner, but she didn't want that to be a reason to neglect training him.

But a flyer at the Poke'mon Center caught her attention.

 **Bellsprout Wanted!**

 **Will Trade Onix for it**

 **No Trade-Backs**

Amber smiled as she set out. She'd catch another Bellsprout while she was training Phyll, and then get that Onix. Onix was a Rock-type, which was super-effective against Flying-types.

Once again, it took her a while to find a Bellsprout. Once again, it almost fainted from a single _Tackle_.

"You have a Bellsprout?" Rudy, the Onix-owner asked once Amber found his house. It was at the southern-most end of the city, almost hidden by the forest that had curled around it.

"Yup," Amber said happily, holding the freshly-healed Poke'mon. Rudy smiled.

"Then let's do this," he said happily. He had always wanted a Weepinbell, but his Onix was so weak that the Bellsprout defeated it easily.

Rudy showed her how to trade Poke'mon. She pressed down on the top of the Poke'ball, where a click sounded. When it was released, the ball was higher up than it was previously, high enough for Amber to turn the red portion completely around. While Bellsprout's and Onix's Poke'balls were like that, she opened up her Poke'Dex to the team section, and flicked Bellsprout's Poke'ball symbol towards Rudy while he did the same with Onix.

Then they handed the Poke'balls over, turned the red portion back, and pressed down until it clicked again, where it took the appearance of a normal Poke'ball.

"Thank you," Rudy said. "I named him Rocky, by the way."

"Alright," Amber said. "I didn't name the Bellsprout, so you can."

"Since it's a girl, I'll name her Bella," Rudy decided.

When Amber left, she made a beeline for Route 31, intending to make good on her promise to train Phyll and Rocky equally.

She started out with Rocky, switching him out for Cinder so he'd get experience and not tire himself out with battling Wild Poke'mon as strong as himself, especially since he was weak to Grass-types. The Bellsprout came out in droves when she planned to use him.

She eventually made her way to the aptly-named Dark Cave, where she decided to train Phyll. It was where Ethan caught his own Onix, and he said it was crawling with Geodude.

When Phyll figured out how to extend his leaves' stems to wrap victims, and Rocky learned how to throw rocks with no arms, Amber figured she had spent enough time training. She and her Poke'mon were ready to face Falkner.

-X-

 **As you can tell, this story focuses on time, as the game was the first to do so. I already know Amber's(and all of my OC's) Elite 4 team.**

 **In this story, Poke'mon can learn up to 6 moves, but some know less. Each evolution grants one move, so Cyndaquil(4), Quilava(5) and Typhlosion(6) for example. Legendaries know 6, as well. Very powerful Poke'mon that should evolve can learn that many, too. Red's Pikachu, for example, should only know 5(Pichu, Pikachu, Raichu), but knows 6 since it's so strong. Orange's Haunter and Ninetails also know 6.**

 **I'll also be using a custom-made weakness chart, so if you see something weird like something being affective when it shouldn't, that's why. For example, Dragon is 2X effective against Flying. If you want me to write it in the AN, let me know.**


	3. Sprout Tower Gauntlet

JapanimationFanficKing presents Chapter 3 of:

 **Hart of Gold: The Tale of Amber Lynn**

My take on Poke'mon G/S/C/HG/SS

Which I don't own

-X-

 **This is for you, dragonrush! An extra-long(6.3k word) chapter!**

-X-

The Violet City Gym didn't seem all that impressive from the outside, aside from what appeared to be a retractable roof. For the most part, the outside of the building was metal, with wood frames as well as the roof being made of wood.

When she entered the building, however, it seemed to be deserted aside from a middle-aged man in a white business suit and dark shades.

"'Scuse me," Amber asked as she walked up to the lone man. "Sir, do you know where the Gym Leader Falkner is?"

The man seemed to eye her critically behind his sunglasses, focusing mostly on her stance as well as Cinder's overall appearance. It seemed an overtly long time before he responded to her.

"There's a building here called Sprout Tower... In fact, it's right across the bridge next to this Gym. Falkner only battles Trainers who have gone through their trials. Once you have done so, he will be here waiting for you."

Amber blinked but thanked the man nonetheless. Even if it isn't true, it was obvious Falkner wasn't there, and Amber wouldn't say no to more training.

Sprout Tower was a three-story pagoda, with a modern bridge spanning the lake that separated it from the rest of Violet City. The bridge, itself, had small Bellsprout statues evenly spaced across it, and even the handle she now turned was shaped like a Bellsprout's head.

Cinder, who had chosen to walk beside Amber, nearly slipped on the quite polished floor. That is, until Amber placed him on her hat. They both marveled at the swaying central pillar.

However, their awe was quickly replaced by disappointment as an elderly woman informed them that Cinder would have to be placed inside his Poke'ball for the remained of her time inside Sprout Tower due to the wooden building's age, and the fact that Bellsprout were almost exclusively trained upstairs.

Though she understood, Amber was still miffed. Not only did that leave her with only two Pokemon – Rocky was, of course, out of the question – but Cinder was her partner. Idly, she wondered if Red Satoshi had to deal with this back in the day when it came to his Pikachu and, say, a public pool...

As she released Phyll and allowed him to wrap around her arm, Amber climbed the first of many ladders.

As she walked along, towards the first monk who carried a Poke'ball, she noticed Phyll swaying along with the central pillar. The oddly hypnotic dance seemed almost intrinsic to the Grass-type.

The monk took a single step forward, removing his hands from the long, loose sleeves of his violet robes and holding a Poke'ball.

"Greetings, Traveler," the bald man said. "My name is Sage Nico."

"My name is Amber," she replied dutifully. "I'm a Trainer and I was told I had to beat the tests here to battle Falkner."

"You have heard correctly," Sage Nico said as he released his Bellsprout from its Poke'ball. "I will test your ability to stay strong against overwhelming odds, as no matter how hard we fight, this tower will stand fast."

Amber eyed the swaying, creaking central pillar with trepidation, but acquiesced. These monks trained here daily, and she could only use Phyll and Skyla anyways, not Cinder or Rocky. Maybe Sage Nico knew that, maybe not. Either way, Phyll slid down her arm, both Pokemon swaying to a tune she could not hear, mirroring each other as much as they were the pillar.

"You may begin when you are ready," he replied, holding his hands out invitingly.

"Then **Wrap** , Phyll!" Amber ordered, as the grass-type seemingly glided on the polished wooden floor, zigzagging towards its opponent in a speed that seemed too much for the noticeably weaker Bellsprout. In less than a second, Phyll had wrapped his legs around the other Bellsprout, constricting tightly and causing considerable damage to the opposing Pokemon..

" **Vine Whip** ," they both called out, and their leaves' stems stretched and became elastic as they struck their owner's opponent.

"Again!" Amber ordered even as the first one struck, the second, blisteringly fast attack giving a satisfying _'smack'_ in retaliation for the bruise across what could only be considered Phyll's snout.

Phyll released the now-unconscious Pokemon, allowing it to slump – literally – bonelessly to the floor.

Both Trainer and Monk returned their Pokemon, beginning their second bout by releasing their next Pokemon. Skyla alighted to the rafters as a second Bellsprout appeared, its vines as bulky as Phyll's, despite the fact that its body looked as weak as the last one.

"Let's keep our distance, Skyla!" Amber called out, having noticed the bruise Phyll had garnered. "Use **Gust**!"

Though Skyla didn't respond verbally, the fact that her wingbeats sent miniscule blades of wind from the rafters to Sage Nico's second dancing Bellsprout was enough for Amber.

Even as he returned the now-unconscious Pokemon, Sage Nico spoke. "It seems I am no match for you, Miss Amber... Nevertheless, this is my last Pokemon, and you must defeat me thoroughly in order to advance." With that, he sent the bulkiest Bellsprout yet. Like the last one, its gyrating body was weak, but its vines were well-defined, appearing at least twice as strong as Phyll.

"I will," Amber promised, before calling out to her Pidgey. "Skyla! **Gust**!"

" **Vine Whip** ," Sage Nico responded, and Bellsprout's swaying leaves suddenly had purpose as they absorbed the Flying-type's attack, apparently being more resilient – or at least more expendable – than its body.

Amber winced as her attack was so easily batted away, so immediately changed tactics. However, she'd have to communicate the intricacies of them to Skyla in order for the Sage to not counter-attack. "Skyla, come here!"

Immediately, the tan-and-brown bird alighted next to her, where Amber told her the plan she had concocted in the heat of the moment.

"Got it?" A beaked head nodded. "Then **Quick Attack**!"

Sage Nico, who had patiently waited for the aspiring Champion, was understandably confused as the attack was aimed, not for his Bellsprout, but utilized as the Pidgey began flying in circles near the ceiling. He could do nothing but prepare.

" **Growth** , Bellsprout," he ordered. Though normally used so the user could brace themselves and allow for stronger ranged attacks, it had the added effect of anchoring said Pokemon to the ground.

"First Stage, Skyla!" Amber called out, and Skyla, who was still using **Quick Attack** , began using **Gust** as well, and it was then that Sage Nico knew he was in for it.

For the small, white blades were not simply going straight down towards the polished floor and scuffing it – the damage being lessend due to the monks having treated it with aura-absorbing wax – but circling around an air current being generated by the speedy bird Pokemon.

The twister-like construct was nearly invisible until the small white wind blades were added, and even then Sage Nico had a hard time discerning its direction and rotation speed. But he had no defense against overwhelming offense.

"Second Stage!" Amber ordered, to which Skyla angled the attack towards her last opposition on this floor. Bellsprout weathered the attack admirably, until a glowing white blur slammed into its midsection, underneath the combined twister-like attack.

Eventually there was a point where **Quick Attack** faded, and Bellsprout was rocketed away from Skyla as the Flying-type set down gently on the floor, the twister of **Gust** attacks having faded away. Though they did minimal damage, their true purpose was a distraction for **Quick Attack**. Amber saw how easily **Gust** was batted away, and so went for utilizing a physical attack while Bellsprout and its Trainer were focused on what they both saw as the larger threat.

"That was great, Skyla!" Amber gushed as Sage Nico returned his strongest Bellsprout.

"We both fought hard," Sage Nico said as Skyla became pure energy and was absorbed into her Poke'ball, "but it's apparent that you are much stronger than I am. Take the ladder behind me down to the first floor to face your next challenge, presented by Sage Chow." Sage Nico then bowed. "Until we meet again, Ms. Amber."

Amber bowed as well as she made her way to the ladder. As she spared one last glance at Sage Nico, she noticed him releasing all three Bellsprout, gently laying them on the ground before she was too far down to see anything else.

She followed a narrow hallway that wrapped around the main entrance, giving a spritz of Potion to Phyll's nose just in case as she went. She had almost made a full circuit before seeing the ladder, before noticing another monk sat cross-legged on the floor.

"Sage Chow?" Amber asked politely. Though she didn't particularly want to interrupt a meditating monk, she was also impatient to get her first gym badge. And from what she inferred, the purpose of this tower was to test prospective Trainers, not give the monks a place of meditation.

"We stand guard in this tower... Here, we express our gratitude to show respect to all Pokemon," the man sat in front of her said suddenly. It was soft, but with a steely undertone that allowed Amber to hear it despite the creaking central pillar that would have normally drowned such a decibel out.

"I know," Amber said respectfully. She was trying desperately to be polite and formal and all that other stuff you were supposed to be around the wealthy and powerful, and others as well, such as monks. "My name is Amber Lynn Hart, and I am taking these challenges in order to battle the Violet City Gym Leader, Falkner. I believe you're my next opponent?"

"Only here to battle Falkner?" Sage Chow asked, rising slowly as he palmed a Poke'ball. "Have Trainers truly fallen this far?" And before Amber could refute such an accusation, he released his Bellsprout.

Though seeming as weak as Sage Nico's, there was an odd gleam in its eye as it observed a once-again released Skyla, who took to narrowly avoiding the beams near the ceiling, this floor not being as tall as the second.

" **Gust** ," Amber finally ordered once it was apparent Sage Chow was observing her, instead of the battle at hand. In retaliation, the female Pidgey sent concentrated wind blades at the small plant-like Pokemon, whose response was unorthodox, to say the least.

" **Vine Whip** ," Sage Chow called out, and it was another washout in what should have been an obvious type advantage. The vines barely touched the Flying-type attack, but they seemed to implode in on themselves, as if they were unable to hold themselves together after the Grass-type attack interfered with them.

So if that didn't work, she really only had one other option seeing as the floor wasn't overtly dirty and the hallway was too narrow for her earlier **Quick Attack/Gust** combo that allowed her to defeat Sage Nico, and that was a head-on attack. "Skyla! Full-speed **Quick Attack**! Fast as ya can!"

"Pi-Pidgoo!" Skyla agreed as she took aim at the stationary Bellsprout, her aura glowing around her as she dove towards her opponent, steadily going faster.

Both Sage Chow and his Bellsprout were immobile as Skyla rocketed towards the Grass-type, but it slightly unnerved Amber how each was analyzing their counterpart. Bellsprout stared down the speeding Pidgey unflinchingly, even as Sage Chow watched her instead of his own Pokemon.

" **Vine Whip** ," was the attack chosen, and it was devastating. Without moving out of the way of the attack, Bellsprout raised its vines before _slamming_ them down at the connection between Skyla's small avian body and her stubby, outstretched wings, grounding her instantly.

"Skyla!" Amber gasped as the tiny bird Pokemon bounced painfully off the hardwood floor, clearly in pain as she winced trying to stand up.

"Another **Vine Whip** , Bellsprout," Sage Chow ordered calmly despite the mercilessness of his order. Bellsprout wasted no time in raising its vines to carry out the attack.

"Return," Amber said sharply, and Bellsprout's vines passed harmlessly through red energy to impact the hardwood floor, Skyla safe in her Poke'ball and away from further harm.

"Come on, Phyll," Amber said, releasing her own Bellsprout much closer than usual by simply pressing the button and allowing it to coalesce before her.

The swaying Grass-type didn't know how unforgiving its counterpart was, and Amber didn't want him _to_ know, so intended to play defensively and counter-attack with just as much viciousness.

"Go forward Phyll, slowly," Amber said softly, then watched as he slowly glided across the floor, closer to the patiently waiting Sage and his weird-eyed Pokemon.

" **Vine Whip** ," was the order given once Phyll was about three meters away and it was obvious to Sage Chow they weren't going to make the first move.

" **Wrap** with your own vines!" Amber suddenly called out, and the appendages complied. Though one was knocked away, both of Phyll's simply coiled around the other tightly, halting it a single inch from Phyll's left eye.

"Now **Growth**!" Amber said, and the anchoring vines found purchase in the grooves and grain of the planked wood floor.

"What are you planning...?" Sage Chow whispered to himself as Phyll secured his weaker Bellsprout. Though he knew she wouldn't answer, much less hear him from this distance with his low volume, he figured he'd get the answer if he forced her hand.

" **Vi-** " " **Vine Whip**!"

Phyll whipped the smaller, unsecured Bellsprout around like a ragdoll before its free vine could even twitch in acknowledgment to Sage Chow's interrupted order, releasing it so it could careen into the outer wall.

When Bellsprout hit, that was it. It slumped down in a pile of roots and vines, its eyes closed as its head lolled to one side. It was obvious it was unconscious.

Without a word, Sage Chow switched that Bellsprout with a second, the same odd glint in its eye as it stared down Phyll.

" **Growth** ," Sage Chow said immediately, not wanting a repeat of his last Bellsprout, the small roots anchoring it somewhat to the floor.

"Up, Phyll!" Amber ordered in response, her own Bellsprout grasping the rafters with his vines and gaining the high ground, leaving its own anchoring behind in favor of mobility. "Now forward!"

Sage Chow watched patiently as the swinging Bellsprout got closer, having more in common with its next evolution than its current or final one. He knew if he tried to attack now, her Bellsprout would just drop down and have a clear shot while his own Bellsprout's vines were overextended.

"Alright, Phyll! Drop down!"

The Grass-type was right above its opponent when Amber gave the order, and Phyll wasted no time in complying. Sage Chow wasn't sure how to take this development, so decided to halt said development before it became a problem.

" **Vine Whip** ," he said, then watched as it all came apart, as if she _wanted_ him to attack.

"Spin, Phyll! And extend your vines!" When **Vine Whip** struck true, the spinning of the opposing Pokemon caused those vines to become tangled; Bellsprout, not knowing **Wrap** , didn't have the innate knowledge of how to keep its vines from tangling.

When it was over, Phyll was standing a foot away from an anchored Bellsprout, wrapped in its useless vines which had caused negligible damage, while his own vines were coiled around them on the floor, most definitely active.

Sage Chow could do nothing, not even return his Bellsprout. In official Pokemon Battles, according to the League rules, only the challenger could switch Pokemon.

" **Wrap** ," Amber called out, and the vines began slowly slithering towards Bellsprout, beginning at its anchored root-like feet, all the way to its faux-stem neck. Then Phyll flexed said appendages, squeezing the other Bellsprout painfully. The term 'down but not out' seemed applicable.

"Alright, Phyll! Finish it with **Vine Whip**!" And the remaining length of vine – because you didn't need thirty feet of vine to effectively wrap what was essentially a two-foot tall stick – smacked into Bellsprout's face.

Suddenly, the vines around Phyll slackened, retracting into the other Bellsprout's body, using what she could only assume was a subspace pocket created by its aura. Afterwords, Sage Chow returned his second Bellsprout, before releasing his final one.

This one unnerved _Amber_ , and she wasn't even the one it was staring at, Phyll having that honor. The glint in its eye was ever-present, and it seemed to catalog all of Phyll's weaknesses in seconds. Amber knew she would have to end this quickly.

" **Vine Whip**!" both Trainer and Monk called out at the same time. Bellsprout, of course, aimed for Phyll's eyes, while Phyll's vines coiled around the appendages, locking the two Pokemon together.

"Lift it up, Phyll!" Amber ordered, even as Sage Chow commanded " **Growth**."

There wasn't a question of which one won out as the weak Bellsprout was unceremoniously lifted to the ceiling.

"What are you planning?" Sage Chow couldn't help but ask aloud, though in hindsight it was obvious.

"This! Bring it down, Phyll!"

There was no verbal response – Bellsprouts in general tended to not make much noise – but there was an auditory one; that of a muted thump as a ripple coursed through Phyll's vines, Bellsprout's vines incapable of anything as their owner was slammed into the ground with enough force to rattle the paper walls that seperated the hallway from the Entrance Hall. Luckily for Amber, this was also enough force to send it into unconsciousness, its vines shooting into its body.

She was getting tired of fighting Bellsprouts...

"Good job, buddy," she said to her panting, plant-like Pokemon, spritzing his vines a few times, but leaving the vast majority of the Potion for Skyla.

"Thank you," Sage Chow said suddenly as he gently laid all three Bellsprout in front of him. "After the last Trainer, as well as your reasoning for being here, I admit I was slightly hesitant to face someone who treated their own partners so harshly. At the same time, I was also upset and wished to impart some humility in you by soundly defeating you." Amber made to interrupt, but he raised his hand. "I now realize you are nothing like the one before you.

He bowed on his knees, his forehead touching the ground. "Forgive me for believing that you are _anything_ like the last boy, I beg of you."

"S-Sure," Amber managed to croak out, not knowing who the ' _last boy_ ' was, but also embarrassed at the Sage's apology. It was... _weird._ "Apology accepted."

She released Skyla and healed her as Sage Chow began chanting, then left up the ladder without another word.

It was another hallway she entered on the second floor, which she could only assume bordered the area she battled Sage Nico in. Around the corner, she faced another saffron robe-wearing monk, though this one was standing motionlessly near a wooden statue of, surprise-surprise, a Bellsprout.

"Greetings, Trainer," he said, opening his eyes, "my name is Sage Edmond. I am the last of the original Bellsprout Sages that you must overcome in order to advance to the final floor, and your chance to defeat the Elder."

"My name is Amber," she said in response. "I'm a new Trainer and I want to battle Falkner to win the Zephyr Badge," she declared proudly.

"An admirable goal," Sage Edmond told her, releasing his first Bellsprout, "but how will you defeat a Pokemon when it sways like a leaf in the wind...one you cannot hit?"

The Bellsprout came out, wiggling moreso than any Bellsprout before it, doing its own little dance as it faced down Amber's own Pokemon, Phyll. It crossed its leaves before putting them on its head, then moved them to its stick-like waist, moving them behind itself, then doing some weird movement with its waist and turning to its side and starting over again.

"Umm..." Amber stammered, not sure how to handle this new development. She had chosen Phyll because Skyla's most powerful attack, **Gust** , seemed like a washout in Sprout Tower. That was understable, of course; with Fire-types – and their attacks – not being allowed, dual Grass- and Poison-types really only had to worry about Flying-types, and would have built up countermeasures to deal with them.

" **Vine Whip**!" Amber called out finally once the Bellsprout was facing backwards, in the middle of its third iteration of that odd dance.

But it was not to be as Bellsprout decided then to do the waist-movement part of the dance, one vine passing harmlessly overhead when it leaned forward, and the other narrowly missing as the Bellsprout did the small hop associated with a change in direction for the dance.

Amber sighed at that. First, **Gust** was rendered completely ineffective, then **Quick Attack** became a risky gamble, and now **Vine Whip** had just been turned into a joke, as well.

"Again!" she commanded, only for them to be batted away as it crossed its arms over its chest.

"Ugh! Get close and use **Wrap**!" Amber said, getting fed up. And Phyll obliged, sliding across the polished floor and getting in the fellow Bellsprout's face, attempting to put his whole body into the attack. But suddenly the Bellsprout began sliding backwards when it appeared to be walking forward, confusing both Phyll and his Trainer...

" **Vine Whip** ," Sage Edmond commanded softly, his Bellsprout lashing out with both vines and catching Phyll in the midsection and sending him back to his Trainer.

When the little plant-like Pokemon stood back up, Amber placed a hand on his head. "Hold on a sec, Phyll," she told him softly as she analyzed her battles with Sages Nico and Chow to, hopefully, gain an advantage against their fellow Sage.

With Sage Nico, he had simply overpowered her Pokemons' attacks, and it had taken subterfuge on Skyla's part to defeat his strongest one.

In the case of Sage Chow, he had trained his Bellsprouts to find the weaknesses of specific _super-effective_ attacks, and knew to attack Skyla's joints probably due to the frequency in which they had to battle Flying-types.

But here...

This Bellsprout was trained to _dodge_ , and Phyll's **Vine Whip** was too telegraphed and slow to ever work, while **Wrap** was both of those _and_ put him in range for a counter-attack that he didn't have time to block. Therefore...

"Come back, Phyll," Amber said gently, pressing the button on his Poke'ball and allowing him to rest. Placing his Poke'ball in her fourth slot, she grasped the one from her second slot and tossed it high. "Time to shine, Skyla!" she called out, the tiny bird Pokemon gliding above its still-dancing opponent.

"Now **Gust** , and don't let up!" The wind blades erupted from Skyla's rapidly beating wings, the bird not gaining any height due to the fact that the wind which would be used to push her up was instead sent towards her opponent.

The Bellsprout put up a valiant effort in dodging the initial barrage, but the sheer number and spread of wind blades proved more than a match, sending it into unconsciousness.

Sage Edmond returned his knocked out Bellsprout without a word, and released the second without preamble.

This Bellsprout began making suggestive motions with its hips, before suddenly using **Double Team** , and multiple Bellsprouts were all around, in odd or provocative poses doing odd or provocative dances. It was impossible for her to tell which one was the _real_ Bellsprout, seeing as it was just a cacophony of movement.

Above, Skyla was equally confused by the commotion, until Amber gave her an order. "Blow them away, Skyla! Use **Gust**!"

It was another one-hit knockout. Bellsprout had been using the commotion as its only defense, so Skyla's all-encompassing Flying-type attack was the perfect counter.

Sage Edmond sighed as he once again switched Bellsprouts. With Amber's Pidgey using **Gust** , his Bellsprouts' evasiveness meant nothing. Maybe if they were faster or stronger, but Sages were never meant to pursue, achieve, or embody strength.

" **Gust** one more time!" the young Trainer called out, and it was over like that. Bellsprout didn't even get a chance to dance; he'd have to let it do so once he revived it.

"Congratulations," he said as Amber sprayed Potion on a hurting Phyll, the **Vine Whip** causing more damage than expected. "Though I tried to maximize Bellsprout's gentle movements for battle, it's obvious your training and knowledge were superior..."

"Thank you," Amber said, smiling. Despite the fact that she hadn't been allowed to go on her Pokemon journey with Ethan, and had to wait five years, instead, she hadn't been idle. She had studied at the Trainer's School right here in Violet City, and also watched the likes of Orange and Zircon during their respective League conferences.

Sage Edmond nodded to her gratefulness, then motioned to the ladder as he released his Bellsprout team. "There are three more Sages on the next floor before you face the Elder. They are stronger than us, and they have Pokemon besides Bellsprout, and you have to defeat all three of them. What I'm saying is... The road ahead is much more difficult, but I've no doubt the bond between you and your Pokemon will be a boon that carries you to your destination. Good luck, miss Amber."

"Thank you," Amber said as she began climbing the ladder. Then, more to herself, she added "I won't let you down..."

"Of that I have no doubt," Sage Edmond muttered as he began the chants to revive his Bellsprouts.

Despite the fact that he had heard Amber, the same could not be said the other way around, and Amber reached the final floor without hearing the Sage's conviction.

The floor was an inverted triangle, despite the floors below it being roughly square-shaped. Amber stood at the narrow end, while Sages were inter-spaced along the hallway the Bellsprout statues created. Said hallway became a room once it passed the swaying central pillar, where she saw what she assumed to be the Elder battling someone else, though she couldn't see his opponent.

The first Sage she battled was Sage Jin, who had a single Bellsprout, though it was twice as strong as those from the floors below. Though Phyll beat it just as easily as the others, a stray vine had caught Sage Jin in the arm, which prompted him to call her Bellsprout a squirt. This incensed Amber. The only reason Phyll had been swinging his vines so wildly was because of the attack he had used which created shimmering leaves of pure aura.

Her second opponent was Sage Neal, who apparently was the most religious of the Sages, as he spoke in riddles and quoted haikus older than the tower, more than likely. Like Sage Jin, he had a somewhat-weak Bellsprout, though this one could send a glob of Grass-type energy towards its opponent. Though Phyll was sent out first, he passed out simply from exhaustion halfway through after batting away the attack. She finished it easily with Skyla.

Lastly, Amber battled Sage Troy, who surprised her when he sent out a Hoothoot after Skyla knocked out his Bellsprout. Though the Hoothoot was bulkier – though not stronger by any means – Amber had Skyla employ a speed-oriented offensive to defeat the owl-like Pokemon.

As she was about to go around the central pillar, Phyll perked up just in time as a Rattata crossed in front of them. This also allowed Amber to feed the plant-like Pokemon an Ether pill, who perked up immediately. She had heard it was like coffee for Pokemon, and it seemed to be true if Phyll's reaction was anything to go by.

She was once again stopped from walking around as an older male voice began speaking.

"You showed us what you've got, and it is indeed good... Take this Technical Machine. However... you should care more about your Pokemon. The way you treat them appears to be too harsh. You must remember that Pokemon are not tools of war..."

After the old man began speaking, footsteps could be heard walking closer to the pillar, but stopped just short of seeing Amber. A familiar voice issued forth.

"Hah! He calls himself an Elder, but he's nothing compared to my prowess! As I thought, those who preach compassion to Pokemon... are nothing but weaklings. All that matters in this world is Pokemon that are strong enough to win every time. The rest are nothing..."

Amber had kept quiet and not interrupted in the hopes that she would hear something incriminating, but only one thing was apparent after the monologue of Aaron Naden; he was a jerk!

"Aha!" Amber yelled, leveling an accusing finger at...nothing. She was just in time to see a flash of red hair as it jumped out the window, Aaron having used an Escape Rope to leave.

Amber sighed in defeat. She was afraid of heights, and anything over twenty feet sent her legs shaking if she was near an edge. Being inside like this was fine; even though she was about thirty feet high, she couldn't _see_ that, the windows for the most part being small things near the top, aside from behind the Elder, where the afternoon light poured in.

Amber was glad that wall faced North instead of West.

As it was, the old man in front of her wore the same saffron robes like all the other Sages, though there was the addition of a walking stick and yellow sash added to his appearance.

He regarded her for quite some time as she palmed Skyla's Poke'ball, making no move to do the same. It was nearing the five minute mark when he chose to speak.

"You must be the Trainer named Amber... You may call me Elder Li. So good of you to come here."

"I'm glad to be here," Amber said in return. "I was told I had to face the trials here to battle Falkner, the Gym Leader."

Suddenly, the man stood to his full height, almost not even needing the walking stick. His face was hard as granite as he finally grasped a Poke'ball. "Sprout Tower is a place of training, Miss Amber, not another obstacle to overcome in order to obtain a Gym Badge. From all over, people and Pokemon test their bonds here in order to build a bright future together."

"Bu-" When Amber made to protest, he cut her off. His voice was much stronger than his frail demeanor would suggest.

"But if that is how you see Sprout Tower, I will be the final obstacle. Allow me to examine your conviction as your Pokemon battle for your dreams in your stead!"

"Let's go, Skyla!" Amber called out as her female Pidgey took flight, opposite Elder Li's swaying Bellsprout. She hoped he didn't have a counter against **Gust** , or she couldn't be held accountable for what she did in her frustration.

Elder Li didn't wait for her as he began the battle. " **Magical Leaf** ," he stated, and Bellsprout hardened grass-aligned aura, the dozen shimmering, spade-shaped projectiles on a collision course with Skyla.

"Down, **Gust** , Left!" Amber ordered quickly as the attack got closer. Skyla responded immediately and allowed herself to lose altitude, the multiple leaf-like objects passing by harmlessly overhead as she sent the wind blades towards her opponent, before rolling left as the attack once again flew through her previous position.

On her Trainer's order, Skyla curved upwards and left, performing half a loop before leveling out and circling tightly around the central pillar, the attack still hot on her tail-feathers.

A few impacted the pillar as it swayed, following Skyla's aura around the moving object. Even more did so when she came close to impacting the floor, now headed towards Bellsprout, though there were still a pair of leaves following her.

Bellsprout let loose an **Energy Ball** straight towards Skyla, even as her body was engulfed in bright white light, **Quick Attack** seeing her through the Grass-type attack, the subsequent explosion as the leaves and destabilized ball impacted lending her just that much more speed as she slammed into Bellsprout, raising her head on impact to send it skyward.

As the Elder called for it to respond, she halted almost immediately, turning on a dime and sending another **Gust** attack to the immobile Pokemon.

When Bellsprout landed with the _smack_ of a wet rag on tile, Skyla decided it was safe to let her guard down – if only slightly – and return to her Trainer's side, awaiting the next challenger.

Hoothoot stood on a single foot after Bellsprout was returned, eyeing the Kanto-native bird warily. After all, Skyla wasn't even damaged by Bellsprout, which wasn't a common sight for the Johto-native owl-like Pokemon.

Skyla blurred forward with the use of another **Quick Attack** , clipping Hoothoot as it desperately tried to hop to the side. The tiny bird Pokemon allowed her speed to bleed off naturally as she banked around her opponent, sending **Gust** after **Gust** towards the fellow Flying-type. Though they all impacted, none did much.

" **Peck** ," Elder Li said calmly, prompting Hoothoot to jump straight up, before pointing a slightly longer, glowing beak towards Skyla.

"Dodge!" Amber called out, just as Hoothoot's attack hit home, straight in the center of Skyla's back, instantly grounding the female Pidgey. When Skyla made to stand, Hoothoot used **Growl** at the behest of the Elder, cowing Skyla. After all, the only advantage Pidgey had over Hoothoot was their speed while flying, whereas Skyla was grounded.

" **Peck** ," Elder Li calmly stated, prompting Hoothoot to rear back and once again strike Skyla, this time on her head, sending her to the ground yet again after she struggled to get up.

" **Hypnosis** ," he ordered finally after it was apparent Skyla would fight back no more. Amber, who had finally broken from her horror-induced paralysis, raised her Poke'ball, returning Skyla as Elder Li made to issue another attack, switching her out for Phyll.

" **Vine Whip** ," Amber ordered tonelessly, watching the battle with what appeared to be detachment as her hat shadowed her eyes.

"Dodge then use **Peck** ," Elder Li said in retaliation as the vines got closer.

"Trip it, then **Wrap**."

It was with the same apathetic tone that her Bellsprout grounded Hoothoot, the vines then creeping over its round body and pinning its wings.

"Into the pillar," she continued, and Phyll whipped the stubby Flying-type towards the central pillar, sending it right past his Trainer who stood in front of it.

Due to Hoothoot having a rounded body, it bounced off the pillar and back onto the floor, though it was undoubtedly unconscious. Had Skyla not weakened it, it may have just hung on, but such was not the case.

Without a word like his opponent, Elder Li returned Hoothoot and sent out his last Pokemon...another Bellsprout.

Amber wasted no time in ordering her own Pokemon. " **Vine Whip**... **Vine Whip**... **Vine Whip**... Dodge. **Wrap**."

The onslaught left Elder Li no time to deploy a sufficient counter, and he was forced to return his Bellsprout, even as her own collapsed from exhaustion. It had hung on long enough to secure victory, and he admired the Grass-type for that.

"Ah, excellent!" He exclaimed, before once again becoming serious. "Hmm... the way you battle, while straightforward, is quite elegant. You should be able to stand up to Falkner, and also make good use of this..." He handed her a small, reinforced CD case. Inside was a pure white CD, embossed with a glossy black ' _70_ ' on the front. "It is the technical machine known as Flash. Please, take it with you. When used by a Pokemon, it illuminates the path ahead, no matter how dark it may be. Bellsprout is one such Pokemon that can learn it..."

"Why did you hurt Skyla?" Amber managed out, not understanding why a _Sage_ , of all people, would do what he did to her female Pidgey.

"My dear, we were in a Pokemon Battle... In which our partners fight on our behalf until they are either unconscious or victorious, whichever comes first. My Hoothoot was not as good a flyer as your Pidgey, though it does cause your Pokemon an instinctual fear. So I decided to kill two Pid-err... take care of both points at the same time, grounding your Pidgey so it didn't have a speed advantage, and keeping it down with brute force to bring that fear to the forefront. You did the same thing with your Bellsprout when you prevented my Hoothoot from flying by wrapping its wings up, taking it out before it could gain an advantage."

Amber glanced down at an exhausted Phyll, who was draped over her shoulder like a damp rag. She couldn't blame him. She was tired, and she hadn't even _battled!_ Nevertheless, she embarrasingly thanked Elder Li before backtracking towards the entrance of Sprout Tower, intent on getting herself and her partners a good night's rest before they took on Falkner.

As Phyll and Skyla healed, the man from the Gym she had seen earlier walked up to her.

"I will let Falkner know you are ready. Be at the Gym tomorrow at 8:00AM sharp."

Amber nodded, before he turned and left just as quickly.

-X-

A/N

-X-

 **Ugh... Ask me how boring it is to write fight scenes for NINE Bellsprouts? Don't worry, when I actually played, Gust DID work, though I still used Phyll at the beginning**

 **So...Pokemon Go is a thing. And now people who call them " _Pokeymans_ " act like they've loved it forever and are experts. I swear, ten years ago, parents were telling us to stop playing Pokemon and go outside, and now they're telling us to stop playing and come inside. And you got people who are using Lure Modules to lure _humans!_ It's sick.**

 **To all those out there doing that, know that I will find you...and I will beat you in a real Pokemon game. But seriously people, quit it. Pokemon is about teamwork and overcoming obstacles with said teamwork, so don't get us riled up or we'll mess you up, Red Gyarados Lake of Rage style!**

 **On a brighter note, I'm Team Mystic. I live in an area with mostly Pidgey and Rattata, with the occasional Venonat and Bellsprout. However, by my house, all Pokemon are three steps away.**

 **Note for this story specifically for flamers: Up to 4th Generation(When HG/SS came out), Growth only raised SpAtk. It wasn't until 5th Generation that it raised Atk and SpAtk.**

 **Also, this story finally got two views after I plugged it in The Memoir of Tali'Zorah vas Yoko like a week ago.**

 **And thanks to dragonrush for favoriting, following, AND reviewing this story. You are the first to do so, and I'm grateful.**

 **Ja Ne!**


	4. Rite of Passage: For the Zephyr Badge

JapanimationFanficKing presents the 4th chapter of:

 **Hart of Gold: The Tale of Amber Lynn**

My take on Poke'mon G/S/C/HG/SS

Which I don't own

-X-

It was 7:59AM when the doors to the Violet City Gym opened up with an audible click, granting Amber and Cinder entrance. Shyly entering, it was to find no one near enough to the doors to do so.

Amber looked around at the gym. It was a large, open area, with bleachers on the longer sides of the arena. Said arena was made of sand, while various sized rocks littered the field.

Already on one side of the gym was a young boy with blue hair and eyes with lightly tan skin. His outfit consisted of blue shorts and shirt, a light blue jacket, and black shoes.

"You must be Amber," he stated in a calm voice once she stood on the opposite side of the arena. "I must say, I was impressed when I heard that you defeated both the Sages and Elder Li with a Bellsprout and Pidgey."

"I couldn't use Cider and Rocky," Amber explained, letting Falkner know the gist of her team. A Grass, Flying, Fire, and Rock type? A good combination, with one Pokemon even having an advantage over his. "And that's why I'm using them today, as well as Skyla."

Her Pidgey, he assumed, given its namesake's affinity.

"Very well," he replied. "A three-on-three match it is. Is no substitutions acceptable?"

"Sure!" Amber chirped, making Falkner grin as he enlarged his Poke'ball, Cinder bounding forward from Amber's side.

"Then I will show you the true power of bird Pokemon!" Falkner exclaimed allowing his Pidgey to come face-to-face with her Cyndaquil. "You may have the first move."

"Then **SmokeScreen** , Cinder!" Amber ordered, the echinda allowing its flames to dim as thick smoke permeated the air.

The only thing the small, base-evolution bird had on its opponent was speed, but that was irrelevant when it couldn't hit its target.

" **Sand Attack** ," Falkner called out, prompting the small bird to kick up the sand at its feet, aiming it indiscriminately into the dark cloud. A lull in the tactic – the Pidgey having low stamina – was all Amber needed for a counter.

" **Quick Attack**!" Quickly gathering aura to its legs saw the prideful Cyndaquil charging out the cloud, its back blazing with fire as it rammed into its small opponent. It was apparent Falkner had not expected that.

" **Tackle** ," was evaded, and promptly countered by " **Ember**."

Falkner glared at the blue-and-cream Pokemon as it effortlessly retaliated with a STAB move, though he was grateful he wasn't Bugsy.

He was also glad he didn't have to go against someone who had three Pokemon with super-effective moves against his team, like said Gym Leader would have to do in the near future.

" **Sand A-** " " **Quick Attack**!"

Her Starter, which had landed on a good-sized rock, became alight with normal-type aura, using the natural cover as a springboard to vault over Falkner's half-commanded attack and impact his Pidgey with enough force to send it into unconsciousness.

Falkner said nothing aside from "Go, Hoothoot," which reminded Amber she couldn't switch Cinder as well. Only when her partner had given his all was he allowed to be switched out, some believing this was how Pokemon were supposed to battle each other.

Amber stared in disbelief after the fast first round, having expected more from a Gym Leader, even if he was the first.

"Do not get cocky, Ms. Hart," Falkner told her. "That Pidgey was freshly caught. Hoothoot, here, will give you more of a challenge. Use **Peck**."

Amber was confused for less than a second before she ordered Cinder. "Dodge, then **Ember**!"

The small fire-type quickly got out of the way of the elongated, glowing beak, sending the small cinders at his opponent's flank, the enhanced attack sending the balancing bird stumbling.

Hoothoot, using both feet to right itself, glared at the smug echinda. " **Hypnosis** ," Falkner ordered, and the round bird wasted no time in sending the psychic attack at Cinder, instantly causing him to slump forward, asleep.

"Cinder!" Amber called out, but it was in vain.. She reached for his Poke'Ball.

"No substitutions," Falkner reminded her, before turning to his own Pokemon. " **Peck**."

"Cinder!" Amber gasped when the attack slammed into her Pokemon. "Wake up!"

" **Peck** ," Falkner called out again.

"Wake up!" Amber pleaded.

Cinder did her one better.

When he awoke, Cinder immediately burst into a **Quick Attack** , narrowly avoiding the glowing beak. But that and his own attack weren't the only thing glowing.

Even as he ran, Cinder grew a foot in length, his snout rounded out, and his now longer legs gave him an extra burst of speed before he slammed into Falkner's Pokemon.

Crimson orbs glared at the Hoothoot even as they threatened to shut. Amber's on the other hand, were wide as she took in the scene before her, fumbling for her Poke'dex.

For Cinder had evolved into Quilava.

" _Quilava, the Volcano Pokemon. Turning its back means it is about to attack with intense flames and gusts of superheated air. An effective intimidation tactic, the fire on its back burns brightest when it readies itself to fight, at which it is extremely nimble. This Quilava is Male. It has the Ability Blaze and knows the move(s) Tackle, Quick Attack, SmokeScreen, and Ember._ "

"Y-You evolved, Cinder," Amber said with a smile towards her Starter.

Cinder turned to her, lifting his head slightly in acknowledgment. "Quil."

Then he promptly fainted, causing her to gasp. "Cinder!"

Falkner also recalled his Hoothoot, an impressed gaze raking over the brunette as she placed Cinder in his Poke'ball. "Tell me, how long have you been training?"

"This is the fourth day," she replied, not sure why he was so surprised at her answer.

"Then I'm glad I saved my best for last. Go, Pidgeotto!"

"Pidgoo!" the average-sized bird replied, its red, streamer-like crest fluttering behind it as it took to the sky.

Amber responded by tossing her own Poke'ball, releasing the nine meter, quarter-ton Rock Snake Pokemon. "Your turn, Rocky!"

The sound of rocks being ground to gravel reached their ears as the Onix glared at the flying-type.

""Okay, Rocky! Use-"

But Rocky was having none of it as his tail whipped forward, pinning the Pidgeotto's wings to its sides as he brought it to eye-level with himself.

"Rocky?" Amber asked, unsure as to why he had did his own thing.

"Is your Onix, per chance, the one that was being offered at the Pokemon Center the other day?" Falkner asked her, not too worried about his Pokemon. Due to Onix's tail being made of large rocks, it could only get but so tight due to the rocks being in the way of each other.

At Amber's nod, he continued with his investigation. "And I presume it knows **Rock Throw**?"

"Yeah," Amber replied. "He needed it to face you."

On the field, Rocky was just laying there, confident his opponent could not leave his grasp.

"And that's the problem," Falkner replied, before clarifying. "Traded Pokemon are more distrustful to their new Trainers in terms of what they deem as worthy to command them in battle. Once an Onix learns **Rock** **Throw** , for example, it deems itself strong enough to not need you to battle. You need at least this badge for it to listen to you...but you'll be in this same predicament if it learns **Rock Polish** before you have four badges."

"That's impossible," Amber replied, watching as her Onix fruitlessly tried to crush the bird in its grip. If either was doing any damage, it was negligible.

"Badges are made of special material which release pheromones that Pokemon can recognize and use as an indicator of strength. The more you have, the stronger your Pokemon perceive you to be, and the more likely they will obey you."

"Rocky!" Amber shouted at her Pokemon as Falkner simply stood there. While there was no chance of Onix hurting his Pokemon, there was also little chance of his Pidgeotto getting free. "Rocky, listen to me!"

The Onix _heard_ her, at the very least, his beady black eyes staring at the teen.

"Rocky, do you think you don't need me?" Amber asked as the large Pokemon stared her down. She showed no fear towards the Pokemon that was larger than her in every aspect, but kept a level stare with him.

Rocky snorted, dust puffing out his nostrils as he waved his tail – and the still-trapped Pidgeotto – around. It was as if he was saying he had it, and that he didn't need her.

"I raised you so you could defeat Falkner easier!" Amber yelled, tossing a small rock at his snout. He didn't even flinch. "You were weak when I got you! Your Trainer didn't want you, and you were getting beaten by Bellsprouts! But I raised you..."

She took in a shuddering breath, then released it all at once.

"I taught you **Rock Throw** to beat that Pidgeotto, and here you are being lazy and wasting time while Cinder gave his all and beat two Pokemon. A good battler finishes a fight quickly and moves on to the next one. You don't waste time wiggling around on the ground like a Caterpie!"

Onix glared at her, slowly rising to his full height. He easily dwarfed her.

Amber simply crossed her arms as she stared up at him, either not intimidated or not showing it. "I wanted you to use **Rock Throw** , and you would have beat it in one hit...two at the most. You may be strong, Rocky, but you don't have the mindset to start battling by yourself. We could have been won this match, and on to the next one so you could get stronger... But you decided to use your weakest move – **Bind**!"

Rocky released the Pidgeotto in his shock that someone so small would stand up to him.

But when small blades of wind gouged the ground around her, causing Amber to yell out in shock, Rocky wasted no time in wrapping around her, keeping her safe from the flying-type attack.

He was now glaring at Falkner, who was impressed by the Onix's change of heart. Then again, not even Hikers stood up to their Pokemon like that, preferring instead to let them deal with it on their own.

Amber looked up in shock, as there was now a rock wall protecting her from anything Falkner or his Pokemon could throw at her.

"Rocky," she whispered, placing a hand on his rough hide, "...thank you."

A rumble akin to the sound of a small mudslide reverberated through the Rock Snake Pokemon, before she ordered the attack she had tried to earlier.

" **Rock Throw**."

Unlike last time, Rocky complied easily, a dozen good-sized rocks thrown in a spread which clipped the Pidgeotto, sending it spiraling towards the unforgiving ground.

When she failed to hear Falkner's praise or Poke'ball after the thump, she ordered another attack. " **Tackle**."

The wall around her slithered away easily, Rocky rushing forward and impacting the panting Pidgey evolution so hard it slammed into the wall.

This time, Falkner did recall the fainted Pokemon, as did Amber with Rocky. She saw how he was glaring at the Gym Leader for the **Gust** attack that had impacted around her.

"It's to be expected," Falkner said once they were close enough to talk to each other. "Your bond with your Pokemon is stronger than mine with my father's." He sighed. "Nevertheless, a win is a win and a defeat is a defeat. You may have this Zephyr Badge."

"Thanks," Amber replied, taking the pale blue badge in the shape of a pair of wings.

"It's no problem," he replied. "As well as letting your Pokemon respect you more, it also gives you the legal authority to use the Hidden Machine **Rock** **Smash** outside of battle settings. I'm also allowed to offer you a TM. While we've been giving out **Roost** , I don't think it would fit your battling style. In that case, would you like **Mud Slap** , instead?"

"Sure!" Amber replied excitedly. She didn't exactly care for **Roost** , as it forced flying-types to land, giving up their speed advantage. On the other hand, **Mud Slap** both did damage and reduced accuracy, as well as being super-effective against both electric and rock, which were flying-types' main weaknesses, whereas **Steel Wing** took care of ice and dragon. Regular flying-type moves were just as effective against fighting types as the punches were against their hollow bones.

"Then here you go," he replied, handing her the tan floppy disc, with the _31_ being on a small white strip written in sharpie. "Sorry about the outdated technology. Nowadays, 31's **Brick Break** and **Mud Slap** isn't a TM at all. But seeing you show your Onix you could still learn from each other, and your Cyndaquil waking up just to evolve into Quilava and defeat Hoothoot was a sight I won't soon forget.

"It's one time use," he added. "To be honest, I'm surprised it's lasted this long. You can't teach it to your Pidgey until it evolves, but I doubt you'll put it in a situation where it needs it so early into your journey."

"I won't," Amber promised. "I'm going to train Skyla so she can beat the next Gym Leader."

"South to Bugsy, then," Falkner said as they walked to the door, both needing to heal their Pokemon. "That requires you to go south through the Union Cave, where you could train your Bellsprout."

"Phyll?" Amber wondered. "I was going to train him, but why now?"

"You currently have no way to fight water types. Rock and ground are your only real options. If you wait until later, you'll be surrounded by stronger Pokemon."

Amber knew that was true. Due to the fact that Trainers began in New Bark Town, League officials had driven away any strong Pokemon from the early routes. This was beneficial to the Pokemon as well, as there was no point in a Tyranitar fighting weak Pidgeys and Chikoritas. Trainers, as well, had no desire to fight such behemoths, meaning trained and wild Pokemon had an equal chance to gain experience since either one was around the same level.

"I gotcha," she said.

"There's also the Ruins of Alph since you're going that way," he replied. "It's an archeological site, but there's a few Pokemon there as well."

They exited the Gym, just as Amber's Poke'Nav began ringing.

"Gregory?" Amber said in wonder. She had no idea that the man would call her so much when they exchanged numbers. She should have gotten his number sooner if this would have been the case. She hated to admit it, but the fact that he humg out at Professor Elm's lab most of the time made her wary of hanging out with him.

" _Amber! Hey! We've discovered something amazing! The details are... Well, I can't really say anything too specific to be honest, but we want you to carry that egg Mr. Pokemon gave you. There's an assistant at the Poke Mart in Violet City. Could you get it from him?_ "

"Uh...I could, sure, but I'm not really suited for carrying eggs, Gregory. I saw Ethan leaving with Marill when I did. Maybe he could carry it?"

She could almost feel Gregory's smile despite her refusal to carry the egg. " _I completely understand, Amber._ _It's good to know your limitations. How silly of me to forget. You're a Leaguer and Dexer, not a Breeder._ "

"Yep," Amber said, embarrassed when she saw Falkner out the corner of her eye. "That's me: humble."

" _Alright, Amber. I'll see if I can get in touch with Ethan. It was nice talking to you, regardless._ "

"See you, Gregory," Amber replied, hanging up just as the automatic doors for the Pokemon Center opened up. "Sorry," she said to Falkner.

"It's no problem," he said, waving her apology off. "Though you seem friendly enough with Professor Elm... I didn't know his name was Gregory."

Amber blanched at the thought of being friendly enough with Professor Elm to use his first name. "I-It's not," she stuttered. "I was talking to his assistant, Gregory Sycamore. He's my sponsor since me and Professor Elm have some... _history_ together."

Falkner nodded, allowing Amber to give the nurse Cinder and Rocky. When Falkner stepped up, however, it was a Joy who took his three Pokemon, and his were done within ten minutes.

"Remember what I said," he replied as he left, to which Amber nodded.

If she was going to be a League Champion, she would have to take all the advice she could get from as many sources as possible.

There was also something to be said about leaving your comfort zone, but she just started four days ago. She didn't have a comfort zone, yet.

-X-

 **It's short, I know. Just under 2.8k words, but since no one is really reading this, I didn't want to cut into the time for T'ZvY too much. My stepbrother had his birthday yesterday and the day before was figuring out how to get my grandparents from the cruise ship since their truck was still in the shop and no one had a truck big enough for all their luggage.**

 **And thus I pushed this out in about 12 hours. Not sure about the quality, Falkner talks like an adult when he's a teen. I had to push Cinder's evolution here, since he actually evolved when I was in Sprout Tower(didn't know he evolved Lv14, nor did I know about traded Pokemon disobeying after Lv10 if you had no badges). I figured each chapter would be a section of the game. The first was Mr. Pokemon and Prof. Oak, second was getting a good team started, and third was Sprout Tower. This chapter was the Zephyr Badge battle. It's the first one, so of course it's short. I actually found out Rocky wouldn't obey me when he used Bind instead of Rock Throw, and it took me forever to find out the disobedience levels for traded Pokemon.**

 **Anywho, as most of you probably know, there is a poll on my profile for whether or not you would pledge to me if I opened a . Main reason is I need money for rent to give to my mom and for internet. My goal is $250 a month, which will stop me from having to look for a job. This two chapter a week thing is what's possible if I meet that goal, but I can't keep it up forever.**

 **Maybe a chapter every two weeks? In between job hunting and odd jobs to appease her. She said I could see how this catches on for a month or two, but then I'd have to get back to looking for a job.**

 **As of right now, I have four for, and four against.**

 **Even if you don't want me to, I need that input as well.**

 **Not going to list stats for this one since they kinda don't exist as of 7:51PM EST, 11/7/16**

 **Happy N7 Day!**


End file.
